Don't Let Go
by Hollywood Scarlet
Summary: Christy Hemme has returned to WWE. Although nothing seems to be going according to plan. Christy has already made a sour enemy, not to mention an old-flame is trying to win the red-head back. Will Christy accept her feelings or act as if their not there?
1. Chap One: Standing My Ground

_A/N: I was making a coffee like 10 minutes ago and this fic came into mind. I know, very unusual way to think of a fic, but I really wanted to write it. I'm not sure how long it will be, maybe 4-10 chapters? I'm not sure yet. By the way this is FICTION for a reason, so NO Christy Hemme is not returning to WWE, unfortunately. Also, Christy Hemme never had the neck injury which has caused her to retire. Oh and yes, Eve is the bitch in this story. I don't really like her, so I thought I'd make her the 'villain'. Sorry to Eve fans._

* * *

As I stepped in through the doors for the first time in a long time, a surge of emotions moved around inside of me. Anticipation, Nervousness, Excitement etc. There was one feeling I couldn't shake, one that I was having ever since I got a call from Vince; regret. I pushed my red locks behind my shoulder as I dragged my suitcase along. It was my first time back in WWE in 5 years. I had remained in touch with many of the divas and even some of the superstars, but there was one person I was less than eager to see. Sighing at the thought, I looked around, studying my surroundings. It hadn't really changed all that much. Superstars and Diva talking and flirting, backstage running around but there still was something that didn't feel right. A lot of the superstars and divas who were still around here, waved to me and welcomed me back. A few divas and superstars who were new, but clearly recognized me whispered to each other. I shrugged it off and made my way to the divas locker room. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. Most divas weren't in the locker room, only Mickie James, Jillian, Melina and Beth. At least they were the only divas I recognized.

"Christy!" Mickie James exclaimed. She was the first who recognized me. Mickie's exclaim made all the divas in the locker room, even the ones I didn't recognize turn to me. Mickie and I had been quite close. In fact Mickie and Melina were the two who first heard about my return. Although thanks to both girls, news got around fast. Mickie ran over to me and practically jumped into my arms, causing me to drop my bags to support her. Her arms were wrapped tight around my neck. Melina was next to come charging at me and wrapped her arms around both Mickie and I. I smiled, I had missed them both.

"Mickie! Melina!" I exclaimed as I squeezed both girls. "I missed you both so much!" I said as they finally got to their feet. "We missed you too!" They said in unison. Melina was the first to speak next. "So, I bet you didn't recognize many people." That was for sure. There were so many superstars that come and went, it was unbelievable. Hardly anybody who was around in 2005 was still here. Especially the Divas! I looked around at the divas. "Hey Beth, Jillian." I smiled in their direction. They both returned the smile. "Hey Christy, welcome back." Jillian said. "It will be great to see what TNA taught you." Beth said with a grin. "I guess you'll have to see tonight." I returned the grin back to her.

"So, have you talked to…" Before Mickie could continue, the divas locker room door slam opened. I turned around to see a brunette walking past me, eyeing me up and down. I was taken aback by the face she made before walking over to her bag. My mouth slowly dropped open and I blinked a few times. Who did she think she was, strutting here like she owned the place? I certainly hadn't seen her before; she mustn't have been here for that long. Melina and Mickie both looked at each other and gave each other a knowing look. They both knew I was about to give her a piece of my mind. I began to make my way over to her, but Mickie and Melina both pulled me back.

I looked at them both and they just shook their head. "She's not worth it." Melina stated. I looked over at her, to see her looking into the mirror fixing her lip gloss. "What would Vince think if you got into a fight with a diva on your first night back?" Mickie questioned. I never had time for girls like _her_ and I certainly wasn't afraid to give her a piece of my mind. "I'm not going to touch her, okay; I'm just going to give her a piece of my mind." I stepped forward, but was immediately pulled back again. "Christy, no." Melina said. "Mel, I'm not a dog okay. I'm just going to… introduce myself." I nodded once before trying to step forward. "Christy, we know you. You're very short tempered." Mickie stated. "Fine. But who is she anyway?" I asked as they released their hold on my arm. "Eve Torres." Melina began. "Miss Diva Search Winner 2007." I began laughing hysterically. The two divas just looked at me like I was a madwoman. "You two are really holding me back from a Diva Search Winner? Ahem, you're looking at the winner of the FIRST actual diva search contest that won a contract with WWE. I know how to deal with these kind of girls." Melina and Mickie looked at each other again and just shrugged and stepped aside. "Thank you." Eve was on the other side of the locker room, so I went past most divas until I got to her. They were all looking at me, curious to see what I was going to say. I tapped her on the back lightly.

She turned around at me, and looked at me from head to toe, before rolling her eyes. She turned around and continued fixing her make-up. _Wow, she was going to need a shovel to get that all off._ I gritted my teeth together and tapped her on her shoulder again. Melina and Mickie were both regretting letting me go. She sighed aloud in frustration before turning to me. "Yes?" I faked a smile, before replying. "Hi." I said waving softly at her."I was just wondering," I asked sweetly, before my tone turned dry "Who the hell you think you are?" She looked at me, taking a back slightly. "Excuse me?" I laughed slightly at her. "What, did you get foundation stuck in your ears? You heard me." I put my hand on my hip as I waited for her to reply. "I'm the 2007 WWE Diva Search Winner and the best diva on RAW. Who do you think _you_ are?" I began laughing again. "Really, the best Diva on RAW? Peh-lease. You think you're better than divas like Beth, Melina, Mickie, Jillian, Gail, oh and not to mention past divas who I've worked with, Like Lita and Trish Stratus, who have all worked their asses of to get where they are." I paused to look around at the divas. I placed my right hand on my chest. "Who am I? I'm the _2004_," I emphasized the year, "Diva Search Winner." A proud smirk plastered on my face. "2004?"She muttered softly. "Yeah, the first ever diva search winner to receive a WWE contract; you know, 3 years before you even entered the diva search contest. Now, I suggest that you change your attitude quickly before you make a very, powerful enemy." With that said I walked past the divas, who stood there completely gob smacked. I walked past Beth, who high fived me as well as Melina and Mickie.

"Wow." Was all both of them managed. "Well, someone had to say it sooner or later." I stated. "And I'm glad it was you." Melina said with a grin. "Well, it's good to be back." I stated as I turned back to Eve to see her completely in shock. "What do you say we go to catering?" I offered. Both divas nodded as we made our way to catering. I was looking forward to my first match back on RAW, especially against the Glamazon. Beth was an amazing wrestler and I knew we'd both be able to put on a great match. Mickie and Melina were both talking amongst themselves, and I was zoning out. Melina was first to noticed and she nudged me in the side. I turned to her, completely dazed. "Are you alright?" She asked, as Mickie continued blabbing on about god knows what. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Melina rolled her eyes. "Christy, this is me. You're thinking about _him_, aren't you?" I laughed unconvincingly. "No Mel, I'm not." I lied. Of course I was thinking about him. If I saw him, what would I say to him? I was praying that I wouldn't and if I did, I was with Mel or Mickie. Anyone but myself. I'd even be with Eve, just to avoid him. "Sure." She muttered unconvinced. I shrugged it off as we entered catering. The three of us made our way over to Adam aka Edge, Chris Jericho, Paul aka Big Show and Gail.

"Christy!" Gail exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair and ran over to me. Adam, Chris and Paul all had their backs to me. Once they heard Gail exclaim, they all turned their heads, shocked to see me standing there. I hugged Gail and she welcomed me back. I sat down with the 3 divas, facing the three speechless superstars. I was close with all 6 of them. They all welcomed me to WWE with opening arms. But once I left, we fell out of touch. It was a shame really.

"Wow, Christy. Didn't think I'd see you back here anytime soon." Edge commented. I shrugged. "Me neither really. But TNA was treating me like crap. I left and Vince called me, offering me a contract and I honestly couldn't wait to get back here." I smiled at them before Chris was next to speak. "Well it's great to have you back." There were quite a few topics of conversations being tossed around the table but eventually the topic fell onto me. "So Christy, you spoken to-"Paul began before Gail him off. "Paul, that's her business, you know they didn't leave on the best of terms." Paul nodded before Mickie chipped in. "But they were so cute together." Melina nodded in agreement. I began to feel suffocated. I got out of my seat. "I need… some air." I stated quickly before walking away as quickly as I could. The last I heard was "Now look what you've done." Gail said, slapping Paul in the back of the head. "Hey!" Paul exclaimed. I turned the corner and leaned against the wall, tipping my head back. I rubbed my temples, trying to get my head around it all. After a few minutes, I decided to go get ready for my match. As I was walking along, I quickly bumped into a large figure, which knocked me to the ground. "Crap. Sorry!" They said squatting down in front of me. I froze when I heard their deep voice. I shut my eyes and counted to five. I opened them to see me looking eye to eye into the deep blue eyes of a certain legend killer. When he caught my eyes, he immediately froze as well. We both just sat there for a good minute or so in an intense silence. I eventually blinked, my eyes looking to the ground.

"Sorry." He eventually muttered and helped me up. "It's, uh, fine." I mumbled, forgetting how to speak. Why did he always have this effect on me? Even 5 years later. I straightened out my clothes before turning on my heel to walk away. I needed to get away from him. "Wait." I heard him say as he ran up behind me, grasping my wrist. He spun me around. My eyes were glued to the ground. I couldn't even look at him. "Christy, look at me. Please?" He asked softly. My eyes quickly glanced up at his face before they moved to the ground. He tilted my chin up and I looked at him. He moved his hand away, although his other hand remained on my wrist. "Randy," I spoke softly as well. "I have a match to get ready for," I turned to walk away, although he pulled me back. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?" he asked. "Didn't know your number." I mumbled as my eyes darted to the walls beside us. "I've missed you-" I interrupted him before he could continue. "I've got to go. Bye Randy." I stated quickly, pulling my arm from his hold and walking away. I couldn't get the image of his blue eyes out of my head. Why did he always have to leave this kind of impression on me?

* * *

_There you go. First Chapter (:  
Next chapter will be Christy's match.  
Reviews would be, amazing.  
_


	2. Chap Two: Giving In

_A/N: Thanks to __**Ainat **__for her review, it means a lot! Now I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I will try and keep my chapters at a reasonable length. Anyway, enjoy :)  
Also I know J.R doesn't commentate anymore, but let's just pretend his still is :D_

* * *

After my encounter with Randy, that was all I could think about. I had only managed to sneak away from him. I was mentally slapping myself for not being here during the draft. Then again, I didn't know many people on Smackdown! Once I finished lacing my boots, Stagehand knocked on the locker room door. They popped their head around the door, into the semi-full divas locker room. RAW had officially started and it was the end of a Hunter/Sheamus promo. Mental Note: Ask Sheamus if that's his real skin color. "Christy, you're match is next." The stagehand confirmed. I nodded and took my foot off the bench. I looked in Melina's direct, who was fighting with Jillian over her eyeliner. I rolled my eyes and forced a smile. I missed those girls. "Well, I'm going out for my match." I announced as I made my way over to Melina and Jillian. The two girls stop arguing and turned to me. "Good Luck." They both said while Melina gave me a hug. I walked out of the locker room and began to make my way over to the gorilla. I began finishing stretching. As I was stretching my legs, someone came up behind me, tapping me on the back. I turned around to see Chris standing their smirking at me. "Hi Chris." I said as I continued stretching. "Hey Christy; just here to wish you luck." I turned to Chris and gave him a hug. "Aw, thanks Chris." I said with a warm smile. "I heard about what happened between you and Eve." He couldn't even keep a straight face. Before I knew it he was chuckling. I punched him in the arm and he just grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I should've known you'd get in a fight with her. It didn't take you long." I rolled my eyes. "Chris, I'm not that predicable." I defended. He looked at me, raising his brows. "What?" I shrugged my shoulders. "I am not." Chris rolled his eyes before walking off. I was offended. I am not that short tempered, was I? It's not like I was like a Diva (No pun intended) I only got steamed at people like _Eve_ _freaking Torres._ Even the thought of that fake bitch made me want to punch a wall. How I was going to co-exist with her was beyond my knowledge. Before I knew it Beth's music hit and she turned to me, smiling in my direction. I returned the smile and she disappeared behind the curtain.

I took a deep breath in and began to mentally prepare myself. Before I knew it, stagehand called me to the curtain. I knew it was now or never. Once my theme began blaring through the speakers, the arena fell silent. Once I stepped through the curtain, the fans erupted into cheers. I grinned as I stepped onto the stage. I looked up at my old titantron playing for the fans. "And her opponent, from Temecula, California, making her return to WWE," The familiar voice of Lillian Garcia announced. "Christy Hemme!" I smiled before performing my entrance, slapping the hands of the unsuspecting, speechless fans; nobody thought they'd see the day Christy Hemme returned to the WWE ring.

"It's Christy Hemme! Look J.R, its Christy Hemme!" King exclaimed as the Red-Head stepped through the ropes with a big grin on her face. "I can see that King." J.R replied. "Wow. Never thought we'd see Christy Hemme back here on RAW." J.R stated. "But Oh Boy am I glad. Thank you Mr. McMahon." King chirped in.

(A/N: Third Person View.)  
Christy looked down at a very shocked and excited King and blew him a kiss, which made him blush. Christy smiled before turning her attention to the Glamazon. Beth was in character. He was smirking at the red-head. Both Divas moved into the middle of the ring, awaiting the bell. _Ding, Ding, Ding. _Christy moves in towards Beth, sending her boot to Beth's mid. Christy places Beth into a standing side headlock, applying pressure. Beth begins to get momentum, sending three elbows into Christy's stomach to break the hold. Once Christy does, Beth Irish whips Christy into the ropes, and sends her to the mat with a powerful clothesline. Christy is grounded as Beth grips Christy's hair and pulled her to her feet and suplexing her. Christy crawls towards to the ropes, using them to support her as she gets to her feet. After Beth gloats, she comes charging at Christy, but Christy pulled the top rope down and sends Beth flying out of the ring. Christy rolls out of the ring and grabs Beth's hair and sends her flying into the barrier. Christy Irish whips a dis-orientated Glamazon towards the apron. Beth's back connects with the side of the ring apron. Christy makes her way over to Beth and lifts her onto the side of the ring and rolls her under the ropes. Christy slides into the ring and attempts a pin of Beth. Beth kicks out at two. Christy grips Beth's head in a bulldog position and sends her head into the mat. Once Beth is finally to her feet again, Christy sends Beth to the mat again with a perfect drop kick. Christy pulls Beth towards the right turnbuckle and climbs to the top. Christy has the momentum on her side, the fans ready for the FFG. Lifting her left leg high into the air, Christy jumps off the turnbuckle and hits Beth with a perfect FFG. Christy raises her hand in the air as the ref counts the pin. Christy gets the three count; getting off Beth and to her feet, the ref raises Christy's arm in victory. A big grin forming on Christy's face as she makes her way over to the turnbuckle, raising both her arms as the crowd gets on their feet for the diva.

(A/N: Now it's Christy's POV.)  
As I made my way backstage, I saw Melina and Mickie charging at me with big grins on their faces. I smiled at them as they hugged me. "Oh my gosh, Christy! You were awesome. We had no idea you had that in you." I laughed at them. "Hm, I don't know whether to be offended or not." I joked. We began walking to catering, my arms over each of their shoulders. There was never a dull moment around these two. "Being in that ring was so amazing. I have felt like that in ages." I explained, remember the moment the referee counted the pin. "That was such a great match." Melina said. "I definitely wouldn't forget that match. Getting that pin was like when I wrestled Trish Stratus at Wrestlemania. It was unbelievable!"I exclaimed. "Who knows, you could possibly be in-line for Divas Champ." Mickie said with a grin on her face. "Maybe." I said as we sat down with Adam and Jason, aka Christian. Jason looked up at me, his eyes widening when he saw me. "Christy?" he asked, slightly shocked. We've always been close. Especially when we were both in TNA. "No. It's Chris Jericho in drag." I teased as he stood up and hugged me. I hugged him back and we both sat down. "Wow. Why didn't you tell me!" He asked surprised. "I don't know to be honest. I'm surprised you didn't hear it from the Gossip Queens over here." I stated motioning Mickie and Melina. He laughed and nodded his head. A few minutes of talking about upcoming tours and Megan Fox, that something else caught my attention. I looked up to see none other than Eve Torres walking into catering with Kelly Kelly. I rolled my eyes. The sight of her was making my blood boil. "Oh no." Melina and Mickie said in unison. "What?" Adam asked, following the trios gaze. "Ohh." He said in realization. "What's going on?" Jason asked. "Christy gave Eve a 'piece of her mind' when she arrived." Jason nodded, "Oh." He said in realization. I narrowed my eyes at them. "Really? Do you all think I'm just a bitchy time-bomb or something?" I asked, very offended. "No, we just know you very well Christy." Adam said. "What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. "That we know you won't put up with fake, stuck-up bitches like Eve Torres." Mickie chirped in. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." A few moments later, Eve and Kelly made their way over to us. I had nothing against Kelly, she seems like a very nice girl. Just from what I heard, she wasn't the sharpest crayon in the crayon box.

"Well, well. If it isn't Christy Hemme." Eve spat my name motioning me to Kelly. I ignored her, which only made her more frustrated. "Christy! You do not ignore me." She shouted. I looked up at her from the Maxim magazine I was reading slowly. "You barked- I mean called?" I smiled sweetly at her. "Listen here, you Diva Search has been. Just because you bet Beth Phoenix, Won the 2004 Diva Search and dated Randy Orton doesn't mean you're Queen of the fucking world." He snapped. I laughed momentarily before standing up, looking at her dead in the eyes. "I never said I was 'Queen of the world', now did I. Being a has-been is better than a wannabe. Everybody knows you're just trying to be all tough. Torres, it's not fooling anybody. You walk around here like you own the place. You won the diva search, big fucking whoop. I've done that already. Let's see, what else have I done? Hm," I put on hand on my chin before continuing, "Competed against Trish Stratus for the WWE Womans Championship at Wrestlemania, wrestled in more matches that you could wrap that small brain of yours around and have won more matches than you've been in. So, why don't you go run off and find a WWE official to blow and fuck the hell off!" Before I could continue, Eve leaped at me. Scratching and clawing at me. I flipped her over and began hitting and scratching her. Before I could beat the crap out of her, strong muscular hands pulled me off of her. I tried to get out of their grasp and kick her ass. "Calm down." The voice told me. I knew that voice. I ignored him and kept kicking, hitting Eve as she tried to get up. "Christy! Calm down!" He ordered me. For some reason I obeyed him and stopped fighting to get out of his grasp. He pulled me out of catering and into the hall. He pinned me up against the wall so I wouldn't go after her again.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said as I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. "Helping you keep your job! What were you thinking?" he asked as he looked right into my eyes. "Giving that bitch a piece of my mind." I said, looking to the side of him. I couldn't look him in the eyes. I saw Chris Masters dragging a pissed Eve out of catering and I smirked to myself. "Christy." He let out a frustrated sigh, before running his fingers through his hair. "Why do you even care Randy? Am I not as valuable to Vince as little Miss Diva Search 2007 is?" I shouted. "Christy, Vince would hesitate to fire either of you. Nearly the whole locker room saw the fight!" I folded my arms and muttered. "Like I care." I paused for a moment and looked into Randy's eyes. "Why do you care?" I snapped. "Because I care about you! Don't you see that?" I rolled my eyes. "What you don't believe it?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, I don't." I stated bluntly. "If you cared about me, you wouldn't have fucked your ex-girlfriend." I spat. I could see his face turning red with anger; I could see him clenching his jaw. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bitch to hunt down." I announced, pushing Randy off of me. To my surprised he didn't push me back against the wall. Instead he grabbed my wrist and spun me around, pressing his lips against mine. He cupped my face with his hand as he deepened the kiss. I placed hands on both sides of his face. The kiss became more passionate and intense.

"Christy fucking Hemme!" I heard two very familiar voices exclaimed. I pulled away from Randy to see Melina and Mickie standing there with their arms folded. "What's going on here?" Melina asked sternly. I exchanged glanced between Randy and the girls. I shrugged at Melina and pushed Randy off me. "Nothing." I said as innocently as possible. "It sure didn't look like nothing." Mickie said. "Look I've got to go. Goodbye Melina and Mickie." I turned to Randy. "Bye Randy." I said softly as I made my way down the hall. I could hear Melina and Mickie arguing but I was too distant to hear it. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I had given in to him, just like I did five years ago, even after he broke my heart. I didn't know how, but I had to make sure I kept well away from him.

* * *

_There you go. Tell me what you think. Sorry if it's a crappy chapter, it's like 10:30 pm here.  
Reviews would be amazing (: _


	3. Chap Three: Mistakes and Final Decisions

_Hey guys! Now this story obviously has had the most feedback, which has been all positive! So thanks guys. Now I was thinking maybe I'd make it longer than I planned. Maybe 10-20 chapters or something. I don't know yet. Thank you **Ainat, LegacyGirl25 and Jess** for their awesome reviews(:_

* * *

I tried to make it out of the arena as fast as possible. I didn't want to run into Melina or Mickie and I certainly didn't want to run into Randy. For some reason, Tonight went from being one of the best days of my life, to the worst. Most of the superstars and divas were going to some club like they usually do, but I couldn't be bothered. I planned on going back to my hotel room, which I shared with Gail and watch my Gossip Girl Season 2 DVD package I got for my birthday. As I was zipping up my suitcase, I heard the locker room door open. It made me jump slightly because I was the only diva in the locker room at the moment. RAW was still taping, so most people were in catering or preparing for matches or segments. I glanced to the door to see Victoria Crawford better known as Alicia Fox. She gave me a smile as she proceeded to her bags. I returned the smile and pulled my suitcase off the bench and wheeled it towards the door. As I proceeded out the door, I saw a number of wrestlers and divas staring at me. I rolled my eyes. The only topic that everyone seemed to be talking about was the little get together I had with Eve Torres. I shook it off, I wasn't in the mood. I saw Beth walking down the hall. She came up to me with a grin on her face. "You've got some great moves out there, Hemme." She complimented. I smiled at her. "Thanks, Phoenix," I mocked before continuing, "But I'm not a rookie, I've been wrestling for a good 7 years." I assured her. "Still, I'm impressed." Beth said. "Well thank you, it means a lot. Anyway I'm off; I've got a date with my hotel room couch." I smiled at her as we said our goodbyes and deceased in our own directions. As I turned the corner I could see Mickie and Melina talking to a few of the rookie wrestlers I didn't recognized. I panicked and subsided to the other corner which lead to god knows where. As I was walking, trying to work out where I was, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled my blackberry out of my back jean pocket and glanced down at the screen.

**NEW MESSAGE!  
Unknown Number.**

A confused expression spread across my face as I stopped walking and placed my suitcase up against the walls. I opened the message and read over the text. I narrowed my eyes when I read the message and who the sender was. The message read:

**Christy, can we talk?  
****RKO x**

I rolled my eyes, groaning a loud. I had nothing to say to him; and even if I did have anything to say to him, I'd probably get lost in his eyes and forget how to speak. My fingers pressed against the buttons as I typed my reply to his message**.**

**Talk? Please Randy, we have nothing to talk about.  
How did you get my number anyway?**

I didn't know how long it would talk for Randy to reply back, so I decided I would try and find my way out as fast as possible. It eventually took me about two minutes to find the green exit sign. I made my way as quickly as possible towards the door. I opened the door and looked outside, just to make sure it was the right car park. To my relief it was. I dragged my suitcase towards my rental car, opening the trunk. As I placed my suitcase in the trunk, I felt my phone vibrate again. I shut the trunk of the car and made my way into the driver's side of the car. Once I had my seat belt on and the ignition was warming up, I opened the message.

**Adam gave me your number.  
Christy, it's been 5 years. Why don't I come to your hotel room and we can talk about it?**

I made a mental note to kill Adam when I next saw him. Of course it would have been him who gave Randy my number; Stupid Copeland.

**No Randy and I don't care how long it's been. I don't care about your excuses. Just leave me alone.  
I have nothing to say to you. Goodbye Randy.  
****CLH.**

Once I pressed the send button, I could feel a whole load of emotions running through my body. I began to think about how a part of me wanted to give Randy another chance. Although after the pain he caused, I didn't think I could forgive him. I mean, I still love Randy and I always have. I even tried moving on, I dated Lance Hoyt for a good three or four months, but the feelings for Randy never disappeared. I can remember when Randy admitted to sleeping with _her_. I can remember that smirk she had on her face. I can also remember slapping the taste out of her and Randy's mouth. That smirk that was plastered on her lips was replaced with a red stinging hand mark. To be perfectly honest, I think if Randy never cheated on me, maybe I would have stayed with WWE. But I needed to get away, any place I could run away too. It seems like the coward way, but it was just too hard to stick around.

After I arrived at the hotel and checked in. I walked into an empty room. Gail hadn't arrived here yet, which meant I could get the best bed. I chose the one closest to the bathroom and window. I placed my bags down beside the couch. I had a shower and got changed into my pajamas, placing my long red locks into a high pony tail. I took off my 'C' necklace and placed it on the bedside table. I hopped into bed and faced the window, looking out at the San Diego City Night lights. I smiled at myself at the view. I slowly closed my eyes, slowly drifting off before I heard banging on the door. I groaned aloud and pulled the blanket off my body, standing up and making my way over to the door. I opened the door, rubbing my eyes. I looked up to see Randy Orton standing there. I rolled my eyes and went to slam the door in his face, although he must have expected it because he placed his foot in between the closing door. I sighed in frustrating as I placed my hand on my hip. "What do you want Randy?" I asked in a sleepy voice. "Look, I didn't mean to wake up," he began before I interrupted him. "I didn't get there yet. I was rudely interrupted by a certain Legend Killer." I stated bitterly. "As I was saying," he continued "I really want to talk about everything. We didn't get the chance." He said, looking at me with sincere eyes. "You know, I would Randy, but" I began semi-sarcastically. "I'm expecting a roommate back very soon. So yeah, sorry." I rolled my eyes as I tried to close the door again. "Do you mind?" I asked, motioning his foot standing in between the door and the door frame. "Your roommate is Gail, right?" he questioned. I nodded before folding my arms over my chest. "Well, I saw her and Matt dancing on the dance floor of the club just 30 minutes ago. It doesn't seem like she's coming back anytime soon." I breathed in aloud before murmuring "Great." Under my breath. Randy's renowned smirk plastered across his face. "So now you have no reason to not talk to me." He confirmed. I looked at him before sighing. "Actually, yes I do; my own opinion. So Randy, move your damn foot and let me sleep." I sighed as I attempted to close the door again. "Christy. Would you just hear me out?" he asked, rather aggravated by my stubbornness. "Fine. If you can give me one good reason to let you in, I will." Randy stepped forward and looked at me. "Because I love you and I know you still love me." I was taken aback by his statement; it caused me to step back. After staring into his eyes for a good 20 seconds, I eventually broke the gaze and glanced the ground, before stepping aside letting him through. "Thank you."

I turned the lights on and closed the door. Randy made his way over to the couch and made himself comfortable. I made my way over to the mini-fridge and grabbed myself a bottle of water. I sat next to him on the couch and crossed my legs. I looked at Randy, who was looking to the ground. Once he caught my gaze I immediately spoke. "So? Explain." I said bluntly, I really wasn't in the mood to beat around the bush. Randy nodded understanding that I obviously wasn't here to play games. "Where do you exactly want me to start?" He asked. I let out a small laugh. "Are you serious? I don't know; maybe explain to me why you slept with her?" I said sarcastically. Randy ran his fingers through his thin hair and looked to the ground before speaking. "Well, Sam came to my hotel room and said she needed to speak to me. I hesitated letting her in, but I did," before he could continue, I interrupted him. "That was smart wasn't it?" I muttered sarcastically. "Christy, please?" he asked softly. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I gave in, throwing my hands in the air slightly. "We talked and she told me she was sorry and that I meant everything to her. I told her clearly that I loved you and that I didn't have any feelings for." I rolled my eyes. Maybe I was being a bitter stubborn about it, but he doesn't deserve my forgiveness, let alone to explain his actions.

"One thing lead to another and she was top of me. She kissed me and for some stupid reason I kissed her back. Then-"before he continued I interrupted him. "Please, please stop. I don't need to know the details." I closed my eyes holding my hands in front of my body. I didn't need to hear about him having sex with his ex-girlfriend. "So are you finished?" I asked, opening my eyes. Randy looked up at me, looking me dead in the eyes. "You do believe me, don't you?" he asked sincerely. I nodded. "Yes. I do believe you, I just don't forgive you." I stood up, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down on the couch. "Christy, if I didn't care about you, I would have never told you I slept with her." I scoffed and shook my head twice. "Randy, no you didn't. You probably just did it to clear your conscience. Now please, go." Randy stood up and took in a deep breath. He turned to me and paused for a moment. "Christy, you do know I still care about you, don't you." I closed my eyes and shook my head when I felt my eyes watering. I turned away; I couldn't bare for him to see me cry. I could feel him sit down on the couch and turn to me. I didn't turn to look at him because I feel a few stray tears flowing down my cheek. I quickly wiped them away. Randy placed his hand on the side of my face and turned my face to his. I still couldn't look at him. "Christy," he paused. I closed my eyes for a moment before staring him straight in the eyes. "Randy. Just go." I ordered although he didn't move. "Not while you're like this." Before I could say anything he crashed his lips against mine. I kissed him back, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. Before I knew it, my back was against the couch and he was on top of me. The kiss became deeper and passionate. I didn't want to move, I wanted to stay like this forever. For the first time in 5 years, I forgot everything.

I heard giggling outside the hotel room. I ignored it though, until the door open. "Shh, Christy's probably asleep." The familiar voice said as she walked into the room. They hadn't noticed us yet, but Randy and I just froze. We both looked at each other. Before either of us could do anything, Gail and Matt Korklan aka Evan Bourne were standing at the side of the couch, their jaws hanging open at the sight in front of them. Gail and Matt were both drunk, it was obvious to tell. I just looked at the couple and then back at Randy. I bit my bottom lip at the intension in the room. The four of us didn't say a word for a few moments. I eventually pushed myself up on the couch, which forced Randy to get off me. Gail and Matt just looked at each other before making their way towards the door. I jumped off the couch and shouted to them. "You two, come here." I ordered, pointing to the floor in front of me. The two obeyed and slowly made their ways towards me. "This doesn't leave this room, got it." I stated sternly. The two superstars nodded and quickly made their way out of the hotel room. A few moments after the two left the room, Matt scurried back and shut the door. I sighed and turned to Randy, who just sat there awkwardly. I ran my hands over my hair. So much for my master plan. "Christy you can't keep ignoring your feelings." Randy said standing up and making his way over to me. He grabbed my hands but I pushed his away. "Randy…" I paused, trying to gather my thoughts."I just… I can't trust you again." I paced around the room while Randy just stood there looking at me. "I just need some space, please?" I asked softly. Randy nodded and made his way out the door. He looked at me. "Are you sure Christy?" He asked. I looked to the floor before glancing up into his blue eyes and nodded. "Yes Randy, I am." I confirmed before closing the door. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. I took a deep breath in and rested my face in hands. I shook my head. I needed to find a way to get over him and fast.

* * *

_There you guys, tell me what you think:)  
And thanks so much for the amazing reviews so far, it means so much! I may also post another chapter tonight because it's only 7:30 pm. Also, I'd love to hear your opinions about Christy and Randy. You can expect some more Eve drama in the next chapter.  
- Casey xx._


	4. Chap Four: When Will You Get It?

_Thank you so much everyone for your great reviews and responses to this story! I feel really dedicated to this story now, haha. Now __**LeagcyGirl25**__ (thanks for the review by the way!) said she'd like more Eve drama, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy :) Also, this is a much longer chapter than most. I hope you like it xx_

* * *

After five hours of tossing and turning, I finally decided to get up. I turned over to look at Gail's bed to see the bed was completely untouched. I sighed and pulled the blanket off of my body. I sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed my eyes. I had a shower, got changed and placed a bit of make-up on, it was 8:30 am. I heard the door open when I was watching T.V. I turned around the see Gail walking into the room. I raised my brow at her as she turned around, taken aback by me staring at her. "Good Morning Sunshine." I greeted a grin forming on her face. "Ha. ha. Very funny." She mocked before placing her things on the bed and making her way over to the mini-fridge. "So how was your night?" I asked sarcastically before laughing momentarily. "Oh like you're so innocent. Don't think I forgot about you and Randy." She snapped. My smile slowly faded. I got up from the couch and made my way over to the door. "Well I've forgotten about it, so you may as well too." I stated before grabbing my black coat and making my way out of the hotel.

As the wind blew my red locks, I placed my hands in my pockets. It was freezing. As I walked along the street, making my way to a nearby diner, I couldn't help but think of the events that happened last night. What would have happened if Gail and Matt hadn't walked in? I shook my head, trying to push those thoughts out of my mind. The more I tried to forget about it, the more they kept crawling back into my head. A part of me was glad Gail and Matt walked in but a part of me was disappointed. I sighed as I pushed my hands against the solid glass. I looked around and saw Adam, Jason and Melina sitting at a table. Melina was eating an omelet, staring out the window with a bored look on her face. Jason and Adam fought over fries. I shook my head, forcing a smile. Those two could fight over anything. They may have been friends for all those years, but they never learned how to share. I made my way over to the table, but as I was walking, something else caught my sight. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kelly practically throwing herself at Randy. Randy was trying to push her off. I turned my head to them, shaking my head slowly. Randy looked up to see me standing a few meters away from him and a desperate Kelly Kelly. He opened his mouth to speak, although I walked off before he could say anything. I sat down next to Melina, who turned to me, a sigh of relief escaping her lips. I took my hands out of my coat pocket and stole Adam and Jason's fries. The two looked at me and shrugged, an innocent smile forming on my lips. They both narrowed their eyes at me, before Jason mumbled under his breath. I leaned upwards and hit Adam in the back of his head. "Ow!" he exclaimed, holding the back of his head. I sank back into my chair and began eating some of their fries. "What was that for?" Adam questioned, a grimace plastered on his face. "For giving," I paused before my tone softened "you-know-who" I said motioning Randy Orton, who had finally got Kelly away from him "My number. How could you?" I said in a loud whisper. Adam shrugged. "How was I supposed to know you hadn't forgiven him? He came up to me, asked me if I had your number, I said I did and gave it to him. No big deal." He said as if it was nothing. "You girls hold way too many grudges." An O formed from my mouth. Melina grimaced at Adam before hitting him in the back of the head. "How could you be so insensitive and stupid?" she exclaimed. "It's been 5 years Christy. He's told you he's sorry so many times." Adam explained. Melina shook her head. "Adam. He cheated on her, with _Sam_; Christy's biggest enemy." Melina attempted to explain to him. Adam just rolled his eyes. "They were only enemies because Sam was jealous of Christy dating Randy, and Christy only hated Sam because well, she was a bitch." I shrugged and looked at Melina. "He's got a point." Adam bowed his head once, "Thank you." He said using his right hand to motion me. "I'm on your side here, Christy." Melina stated, narrowing her eyes. "Oh right." I said nodding my head in an understanding. Jason sighed. "Why are you guys attacking Adam? It's Randy's fault and he apologized for it, 5 YEARS AGO," My jaw opened at Jason's statement before rolling my eyes. "Do you think if he wasn't really sorry for it, he wouldn't have told you face to face that he slept with Sam?" Jason questioned. I looked down at the table and thought about it. I guess they were right. I mean, Randy could've just kept it a secret. Still, that doesn't forgive him for what he did. I stood up and made my way out of the diner without another word. As I past Randy, I could see out of the corner of my eye, he stood up and looked to Jason. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes. I tried my best to get to the hotel as soon as possible. I wiped a few stray tears before I made my way up to my room.

I had pretty much isolated myself off from everyone, including Gail. Whenever she returned from the gym or something, I would go for a walk or hop in the shower. As I pulled my bags out the trunk of the rental car, I could see a number of superstars unloading their trunks and making their way into the terminals. It had been 5 days since I had spoken to anybody. We were on our way to Florida. Once I eventually got on the plane and was seated in the correct seat I grabbed my iPod out of my pocket and placed the earphones in my ears and played the first song. I was half way through the 2nd song, before someone finally lowered themselves in the seat next to me. I ignored them and continued listening to my iPod. It wasn't until the 5th song that they tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Ted Dibiase sitting in his seat. I pulled my earphones out and looked at him. "Yeah?" I asked quietly. "Hi." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him, before waving "Hi." I returned the greeting before placing my earphones back into my ear. A few moments later he tapped me on the shoulder again. I pulled the earphones out of my ears again, getting frustrated at him. "Yes?" I asked as calmly as I could. "You're Christy Hemme, right?" He questioned. I nodded my head before sighing. "Yes." He smiled at me. "I'm Ted Dibiase," before he could continue I interrupted him. "I know, I do watch RAW you know." He nodded once at me. "So you'd know Randy and I are close then?" It sounded more like a statement than a question. I stiffened, and turned to him. I hoped he didn't notice, but he did. "Congratulations, I care why?" I snapped. "You are as feisty as he says you are. You know I've heard a lot about you Ms. Hemme." He stated. A confused look spread across my features. "That's good to know, Mr. Dibiase" I mocked before continuing. "But I really couldn't care less." I decided with Ted seated next to me, I couldn't get much time to listen to music so I packed away my iPod. I grabbed out a vogue magazine from my bag and began flipping through it. "You know he does care about you." I rolled my eyes to the top of my head, before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Good to know. So shall I write his names all over my books now or something?" I questioned dryly. He began chuckling. "I like you; you don't seem to take any crap." I looked at him and forced a smile. "Well I've learned from mine and others mistakes." I murmured. "So did Randy send you here to convince me that he gives a damn or what?" I asked. He chuckled again, before grinning. "No, just a weird coincidence." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes sarcastically before forcing a grin. "Sure, sure."

It was several hours before anything else was said. I read my Vogue magazine and listened to my iPod, while Ted tweeted and ended up listening to some music as well. Ted cleared his throat and I turned to him. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders lightly. He stared at him suspiciously for a few moments before returning to my magazine. A good minute or so later, he cleared his throat again. I sighed and closed my magazine and placed it neatly on my lap before turning to him. He shook his head innocently and lifted his hands in the air as a defense mechanism. "Ted, if you want to say something, just say it already. I cannot stand another," I cleared my throat mockingly. Ted just looked at me, before cracking a smirk. "Okay fine. I'm just curious," before he continued I interrupted him. "Here we go." I stated semi-sarcastically. "What happened between you and Randy? I mean, there is so much tension and he talks about you all the time." I shook my head lightly, undetected. "He hasn't told you yet? But you two are so 'tight'." I joked, using air quotes. "He wouldn't tell me, so I thought maybe you would." He smiled innocently at me. "You think if Randy wouldn't tell you, I would?" He shrugged before nodding. "Yeah, kinda." I sighed. "Obviously he hasn't told you all that much about me." I opened my magazine again and began reading it again. As I got half way through the article I heard Ted clear his throat. I clenched my jaw and turned to Ted, who shrugged and pouted innocently. He knew it was getting on my nerves. I shrugged it off and continued reading my magazine. Less than 3 seconds later he cleared his throat again, although it was louder this time. I closed my magazine and let out a long, aggravated sigh. "You really want to know?" I finally gave in. "I mean, only if you want to tell me." He noted innocently. I let out a small laugh. I scratched the top of my head. "Fine, I'll tell you." So I told him everything. And I mean _everything_. I told him what happened five years ago when Randy cheated on me with Sam and I even told him about our recent encounters. He was silent through the whole story. I could tell he was listening, because he looked at me carefully and curiously. I took a deep breath in, a sign that I had finished the story. "There." I extended my hands out slightly. "That's everything." It was silent for a few moments, before Ted shifted his eye sight to the ground. "Wow." I widened my eyes slightly in agreement. "Yep."

Ted and I just talked, just generally. Before we knew it, the plane landed. After I said goodbye to Ted, had a sleep and was at the arena, I decided maybe I should go see my friends. I hadn't spoken to anyone but Ted for 5 days. After I had my bags in the locker room, I headed out into the hall, making my way to catering. As I was walking through the halfway, filled with a few stagehand and superstars, I noticed Eve leaning against the wall with Alicia. When she saw me and smirk formed on her lips. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't in the mood for her bitchy comments. I attempted to walk straight past her, but that tactic failed. "Good Afternoon, _Hemme_." Eve said bitterly, blocking me from getting past. When would she realize I wasn't intimidated by her? "You know, it was pretty good," I said calmly, before my tone turned bitter as I continued "Until now. Now why don't you move those pretty little manicured hands away from the wall and piss off. Kay? Good." I said pushing her hand away from the wall. Before I could walk away she grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "You're not going to push me around, _Hemme_." She snapped, shooting me an ice cold stare. She wanted to play rough? Fine, two can play at that. "Firstly, do not touch me." I stated, pushing her hand away from my wrist. "Secondly, my name's Christy got it _Torres_." I mocked, a smirk forming on my lips. "Lastly, you better back off, because what you saw from me last week was nothing. I am capable of much worse. So I suggest you walk away," I got right up in her face before continuing in a dry tone "While you still can." I glared at her, before pushing her away from me. I heard her laugh and push me right up against the wall. "When are you going to get it, I run RAW, not you, not anyone else. You have to respect me." She spat. I paused before laughing. I pushed her right up against the other wall. "Respect? Please, what have you done to earn _my_ respect? That's right, nothing. So fuck up, before I mess you up." I pointed to her, before pushing her against the wall again, harder and releasing her. She fell the ground. I laughed out of pity before murmuring "Pathetic." As I turned to walk off, I felt her come up behind me. I turned around and saw her getting in my face again. Alicia come up behind her and tried to pull her away. "Eve, let it go. You're just starting trouble." Alicia advised. Eve struggled out of her hold. "No Alicia. I'm not going to let this whore prance around like she owns the place. I rolled my eyes. "Please, if anybody's prancing around, it's you. Why don't you run along now and learn how to show some integrity," I paused. "_Rookie_." I spat, a grin forming on my lips. I could see her face growing red with anger. "You WHORE!" She screeched before pouncing on me. _Not again,_ I thought. She began slapping me and pulling my hair. I could see a whole bunch of superstars crowding around us. I pushed her off of me. I crawled over to her grounded body and began clawing and hitting her. "Bitch!" I screamed as I pulled her hair. She screamed as I pushed her head against the hard floor. I felt someone's arm grab me. I thought it was Randy so I fought to get away. But he was too strong and he dragged me away. We were only a few feet away when I saw Eve get up. The anger built inside of me suddenly bursted out. I broke the hold and made my way back over to Eve as fast as I could, hitting her and scratching her again. I cussed at her, calling her every name I could think of. She tried to cover her face, but it didn't work. I ended up punching her in the nose and I'm pretty sure I gave her a black eye. A minute or so later, two strong arms grabbed me and carried me away. I tried to kick out of their hold, but they were both too strong. They carried me away as far as they could. The tallest man, who I couldn't identify, placed me over his shoulder. I tried hitting him as I saw Eve getting pulled away by the colons. "Let me go." I demanded. But they ignored me, placing me into their locker room.

* * *

_There we go. Reviews please? Thanks guys (: I hope you enjoyed._


	5. Chap Five: It's a Date?

_Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't posted Chapter 5 in like 2 days. I've been REALLY busy with school. FOUR tests in ONE week. UGH! No wonder I hate school so much! haha. Anyway, it's Friday (Yay!) I won't bore you, let's get on with the show (: See you at the bottom. I hope the length of this makes up for the 2 days of no updates!  
Casey Marie xx_

* * *

I folded my arms over my chest and gazed up at the two figures standing in front of me. I jumped slightly when I saw Ted DiBiase and Randy Orton standing there, arms folded and a grimace on their face. Okay, so that was Randy, Ted was trying his best to be serious, but kept cracking a few chuckles. I cracked a smile and looked in the other direction, trying to hide my amusement. "Ouch." I heard Ted say. I looked up to see Randy glaring at Ted and Ted holding his chest. "That's assault Mr. Orton." I teased, which caused Ted to grin. Randy didn't find that the tiniest bit amusing. Randy let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Really? What about what the WHOLE locker room witnessed just a few moments before? Christy, I'm pretty sure you gave her a broken nose and a black eye! Not to mention, this is the second week IN A ROW you two have fought."He explained. I rolled my eyes like a child before grinning. "I did hit her pretty good, didn't I?" an accomplishment smirk plastered on my lips. I saw Ted nod at Randy. "Well, she did." He insisted. I bowed my head down once at Randy, motioning an agreeing Ted. "See." I noted. He ran his right hand down his face and around his chin and jaw. "You're not helping." He pointed at Ted sternly, who just shrugged. I let out a loud giggle, before Randy turned to me, shooting me a glare. I bowed my head to the floor, still laughing softly. "Who started it?" he asked bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush. "She did." I replied immediately. "Even Alicia saw her." I explained. "For some reason, I find that very hard to believe." He stated. I scoffed, standing up and shaking my head at Randy. "Whatever." I said, before walking towards the door. "I don't need this; I can do what I want." I stated, before walking out the door, slamming it closed. I walked out and saw Eve, still being held by the colons. She clenched her jaw when she saw me and tried to charge at me, but Primo and Carlito held her back. I walked up to her and placed my open hand in her face. "You should really keep your dog under control." I whispered loudly at the Colons, who both couldn't help but grin. That just made Eve madder and she attempted to kick and hit me. I rolled my eyes. "See you later sweetheart." I stated, winking at her.

I walked off down the hall. As I was walking down the hall, stagehand stopped me. "Vince wants to see you in his office, now." They explained. I squinted my eyes closed. This couldn't be good. I nodded and made my way to Vince's office. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. I wasn't in any hurry to enter that office. A few moments later I heard "Come in." I obliged and walked into his office. "Ah, Christy." He said and motioned me to sit down. His expression was unreadable. He didn't seem content, nor pissed off. I lowered myself into the seat and smiled awkwardly at him. "So, I just heard about you and Eve's little scuffle before." He's tone was casual. He paused for a moment before his tone turned stern. "Wait, no. I heard your scuffle and came out and saw you and Eve going at it like two uncontrollable animals!" He stated. A guilty look spread across her face, before my features were replaced with confusion. "Hold on." I interrupted him, using my hand to shush him. "Why am I here? You're not seriously going to suspend, release me etc and not her? It's just as much my fault as it is hers, if not more her than me. She started the fights and I have witnesses." I defended. If I was going down, I was bringing her with me. "If you would have let me continue," He said calmly and I rolled my eyes. "I would have told you, that I will be seeing you two individually because I can't trust you in the same arena! Let alone my office." He explained. "It's still her fault." I muttered. "Christy, please." He asked politely. "I know Eve isn't the most popular Diva, I have had many complaints about her, but everyone else learnt to deal with her." I groaned softly, almost inaudible. "Vince, it's like you don't even know me at all! I'm not going to stand around and take it, while she prances around like she's the fucking princess!" I exclaimed in anger. "Well what do you suppose I do about it Christy?" He asked. There was a long silence before a grin plastered on his face. I eyed him suspiciously, my hands folded over my chest. "Actually, I know exactly what I'm going to do; Christy Hemme vs. Eve Torres." He announced, as if I weren't the only one in the room. A smirk spread across my features. "That's perfect Vince, thank you." I said getting up and walking to the door. I turned to him, "You're the best Vince." I stated before walking out. I couldn't have been happier! I could do what I wanted to her in that ring. "Damn." I mentally slapped myself for not asking for a No DQ match. I walked into the divas locker room, filled with most of the RAW divas. They all turned to me, looking at me suspiciously. I still had a devious smirk plastered on my face. I walk over to Melina, who turned to me, eyeing me suspiciously, matching the curiosity of the rest of the divas. "What are you so happy about? Didn't Vince want to talk to you?" Melina asked. I nodded the smirk getting bigger. Before I could speak, her face lit up. "He's going to release her, isn't he? Oh my god, thank you so much Christy!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me. I struggled out of her grasp. "Not, that great. I have a match against her tonight." Melina's face reacted with disappointment. "Is it a No DQ match?" she asked, her tone dull, with the slightest bit of hope in her tone. I shook my head. "No, unfortunately. " She sighed. "Well, good luck?" She asked and I laughed softly at her before going and preparing for my match.

As I waited behind the curtain in the gorilla, I noticed Eve stomping over with Kelly and Alicia, her arms folded and a scowl on her face. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at her. She turned to me and shot me an ice cold stare. They were talking to Eve, glancing over at me every now and then. Eve's music began to play and she walked out onto the ramp. I looked to the T.V and saw her scowl turn into a bright smile. "Could she be any faker?" I muttered to myself. "Probably not." I heard a familiar voice say as they came up behind me. I had my arms folds; I turned around to see Randy Orton standing there. He stepped beside me and I reverted my vision in front of me. "Christy…" he began before I interrupted him. "Yes?" I asked politely before continuing in a dry tone "Oh wait, I don't care." I stated before turning back in front of me. "Look, I just wanted to ask you out on a date." He said. I narrowed my eyes and turned to him. "Randy, you aren't serious, are you?" I asked. He nodded "As serious as humanly possible." He said before his infamous smirk formed on his lips. I scoffed softly before turning to him, my arms still folded. "Hm, how about not?" He rolled his eyes. Before he could say anything, stagehand approached us. "Christy, you're turn to go out." The man said. I nodded and made my way to the curtain. "Alright! I'll pick you up at 8!" Randy shouted, before his smirk grew bigger. I turned him and raised my brow. "Randy! I'm not-"before I could say anything, he was gone. My jaw dropped in shock.

Once my theme hit the arena, the crowd erupted in cheers. I walked out and performed my usual entrance. I gazed up into the ring and saw a smiling Eve. When she caught my gaze, her smile faded very quickly. This caused me to smirk. The fans were confused to why two fan favorites were competing, but flowed with it. When I entered the ring, the fans weren't sure whether to cheer for me or Eve.

A/N: Third Peron View.  
Christy and Eve stood there in the middle of the ring, glaring at each other. _Ding Ding Ding_. Once the bell ring, Christy was first to make a move, connecting her boot with Eve's mid. Christy hit Eve with three vicious elbows, before following up with a drop kick. Both divas fell the mat, Christy getting up almost immediately. Eve held her mid and rolled around in pain. Christy grabbed Eve's dark locks and Irish whipped her into the turnbuckles. Christy climbed onto the ropes until she was on the middle, supporting Eve with her hands. Christy eventually made it to the top rope and wrapped her legs around Eve's neck and pulled her to the mat; performing a perfect hurricanrana. As Eve was grounded, Christy made her way over to her. Leaning down, Christy grabbed Eve's hair, although Eve counted with a cradle. The refs came down for the three, but Christy kicked out. A frustrated Eve made her way over to Christy who was over the ropes. She Irish whipped Christy into the turn buckle with power, which caused Christy to fall to the ground. Eve grabbed Christy's hair, and pushed her face into the mat. Eve dragged Christy to the middle of the ring and gave her a leg drop. Eve grabbed Christy's long locks and pulled her up off the mat. Eve set Christy up for a suplex, but Christy counted by pushing Eve into the turnbuckle behind Eve. Christy sent her shoulder into Eve's mid numerous times. Eve, holding her stomach in pain moves out of the corner. Christy gets up on the top of the turnbuckle. Eve scowls at Christy and charges into the corner, although Christy counters, placing her legs around Eve's head and pulls Eve down to the mat with the head scissors. The crowd is on their feet. Christy stands up and leans down, awaiting a groggy Eve to stand up. Finally, Eve gets herself to her feet, although she is downed again by a powerful clothesline delivered by the feisty red-head. Once Eve gets to her feet again, Christy doesn't leave any time for Eve to perform a move, she goes straight in for a drop kick. Christy gets to her feet and screams at Eve to get up. Eve shakes her head and rolls out of the ring. This makes Christy angry, so she gets to the left turnbuckle, climbing up the top. Eve is standing up, trying to build her stamina up, although she is unaware of Christy until Christy launches herself off the turnbuckle down to Eve with a hard cross body. Both divas feel the pain, Eve more than Christy. Christy crawls over to the barrier, pulling herself up. She walks over to Eve, who is holding her stomach in complete agony. The crowd is shocked at how great of a match this is turning out to be. Christy viciously grabs Eve's locks and drags her over to the barrier, smashing her face into the solid barrier multiple times. The ref is up to 6. Christy grabs Eve and rolls her onto the apron and into the ring. Christy enters the ring before the ref can reach 9. Christy sends her elbow down to a downed Eve before climbing the turnbuckle again. The crowd knows what's happening next. Eve is set up perfectly for a FFG. Christy screams out as she's up on top of the turnbuckle. Christy raises her leg high up and sends it down to Eve's body, connecting perfectly. The ref counts the pin; Christy, Eve and the arena know Christy has this in the bag. Once the ref counts the three count; Christy stands up as the ref raises her hand in victory. The crowd is on their feet, impressed and shocked at Christy. Christy glared down at Eve before she gets on top of her, her fist connecting with Eve's face several times. Christy pushes Eve head against the mat. The ref tries to pull an angry Christy off Eve, but is unable too. Several referees come down and pull Christy off of Eve. Christy shouts at Eve, although it's hard to make out what she was saying. Nobody expected that from Christy.

A/N: Christy's Point Of View.  
Again this week, I didn't feel like going out to the club. After the referees pulled me off of Eve that was the last time I saw her. Thank god. Hopefully that bitch leant her lesson. Everybody was complimenting me about my match, which was great to see. Even Alicia was saying how great it was to see Eve getting her ass kicked. For some reason, tonight I had so much fire in me, more than per unusual. I couldn't explain it, maybe it was like an adrenaline rush or something. I decided on room service, since I was staying in. Gail was out with Matt on a date or something. The two of them, are too cute. Seriously. I glanced at the time on my phone. It read 7:56 pm. I was dressed in my Hello Kitty pajamas pants and a short white tank top. I loved my Hello Kitty pajamas more than my brother and sister. They don't know that though. People never really saw me in my pajamas, but the few that had, are always quite surprised to see me in such cute attire. My hair was placed in a messy bun, my bangs to the side. I was seated on the couch, texting Melina when I heard a knock at the door. "Room Service is early." I muttered to myself as I glanced at my phone. It was still only 8:03 pm. I ordered Room Service at 7:50 pm. I shrugged my shoulders, placing my phone on the table and got up from the couch, making my way over to the door. I unlocked it and opened the door; taken aback by the sight of Randy Orton dressed in a black button up top and jeans. I eyed him up and down, confusion spreading across my features. He eyes me up and down before speaking.

"You aren't wearing that aren't you?" He asked, raising his brow. I looked at my attire and shrugged my shoulders. "Unlike some people," I motioned his attire before continuing "I like to be comfortable when I sleep." I shrugged my shoulders "But hey, I don't judge." Confusion then crossed his features as he eyed his own clothing. "I think I looked great. But why aren't you dressed, we have a date." He stated. I paused, raising my brow before laughing. "Me, you, date?" I began laughing even more. "Randy, you weren't serious about that, were you?" I recalled the conversation before my match. "Uh, yeah." He said, nodding his head slightly. I stopped laughing and froze. "Oh." I pushed my lips out to the side, while I thought. "Well…" I paused again, still thinking. "I know! Why don't you go out into the lobby, find a ring rat and take them out on a date or something? They might appreciate doing something with their clothes on for once." I suggested, before turning around and attempting to close the door. Randy pushed the door back open and poked his head through the gap. "How about not?" he stated. I nodded. "Okay, well, bye." I smiled sweetly and attempted to close the door but he just pushed himself into the hotel. "Stupid muscles." I muttered before folding my arms and making a face. "I have another suggestion. Why don't you go get into something nice and I can take you out like I planned." He said, winking at me. "Yeah, I would but…" before I could continue someone knocked on the open door. "Room Service." They announced. I glanced at them before turning to Randy, a smirk forming on my lips. "But I've already got a date with room service. Sorry." I said as I made my way over to the cart. Randy followed me, his famous smirk plastered on his lips. "You know, I don't mind staying in." He stated as he took _my_ food out of my hand and seated himself on the couch. I closed the door and turned to him, an O forming on my lips. Am I really having somewhat of a 'date' with Randy Orton? I guess I am.

* * *

_There you go. A longer chapter since this is two days late. Reviews? You know I appreciate them.  
Also, thanks to EVERYONE who's reviewed. I can't believe the great responses I'm getting for this story.  
It means a lot. Love you guys!_ x3


	6. Chap Six: True Feelings

_Where has the time gone? Hopefully I'll keep on track with the chapters, but I'm sorry for not posting a chapter in like a 2 weeks? To be honest with you, I've had really bad writers block. I know, excuses, excuses. But better the wait than a crappy chapter, right? Ha. On with the show, I hope you like it. So Randy and Christy in a hotel together? This might not go down like you think... or maybe it will. ;D_

* * *

This was no how I planned to spend my night. I had defeated Eve Torres and I had the hotel room to myself. Tonight would be perfect, except Mr. Legend Killer has to ruin it. Killing is still illegal, right? I groan as I slouch over the couch. I sit down on the far end, and cross my legs under my body. I turn to Randy who had switched the T.V to football and is decimating my poor chicken. I shake my head and rolled my eyes. I study my nails before breaking the silence. "I'm not going to sleep with you." I state bluntly. My eyes still fixed on my nails. Randy turns to me, searching for words. I break my gaze and look at him. "I never said you were." He finally mutters. I nod "I know, but Randy, if I knew anything about you, it would be that the only reason you were going to take me out was to get me drunk on expensive wine, then take me back to my hotel room, and 'talk'" I pause and use air quotes around the word 'talk' "and then the next morning, you leave before I can wake up, and end up avoiding me for the next," I pause again to think "whoever many years I'm in the WWE." Throwing my hands in the air as I explain. Randy stares blankly up at me, trying to take word on what I was saying. "But since I didn't want to go out with you, you decided you'd lounge on my sofa, eat my chicken, watch the stupid football on my T.V and hope that there's wine in the mini-fridge… hence the 'talking' scenario again." I explain. There's a long silence before Randy begins to shake his head. "No, no. You're wrong." He says, shaking his forefinger at me. I raise my brow and he continues. "That's something John would do." I roll my eyes. "And you two are _so_ much different." I say sarcastically. "John and I are nothing alike." He states, as if he's offended. "You're right. He's probably better in bed." I shrug my shoulders before getting up and walking over to my suitcase. "Like you'd know?" I hear Randy defend. I jerk my head over my shoulder. "You never know." I wink as I grab out my horror movie collection. Randy's jaw is hanging open. I walk over to the sofa and chuck the collection on Randy's lap. "Choose." I state as I sit back down next to him. He studies the collection impressively. Randy grabs My Bloody Valentine and holds it up at me. He looks at me and raises his brow. "How'd you get this, weren't they all sold out?" he asks. "I Know a guy, who knows a guy, who works at the DVD store." I shrug. "Is it any good?" I shrug again. "Haven't watched it yet. Apparently it scared the shit out of Melina and John though." Randy rolled his eyes. "JoMo is a pussy and Melina will do anything to get into his arms." He states as he walks over to the DVD players and puts the movie in.

40 minutes into the movie and Randy and I are jumping out of our skin. "Jesus!" I state as I almost jump off the couch. I place my right hand in front of the T.V. I turn to Randy whose making faces at the T.V. "Does this director have some fake blood fetish or something?" I ask in a loud whisper as I lean in closer to Randy. Randy shrugs before leaning in closer to me. "I don't know, but don't you think he's used enough- Jesus!" Randy jumps slightly this time, turning to the TV before he could finish his sentence. Now usually horror movies don't scare me, at all, but for some reason this movie is giving me Goosebumps. "Want me to turn it off?" he asks, as manly as possible. I look at him and then to the TV, cringing at the sight. I nod and say softly "Yes… Please." Randy jumps up from the couch without any hesitation and turn the DVD off. As Randy does that, I make my way over to the light and switch it on. A sigh of relief escapes out of my mouth and I make my way back over to the couch.

Once Randy has the DVD out of the DVD player, he practically throws the DVD on the table. "Hey!" I exclaim. "Be careful with that." I say as I lean over and grab the DVD and place it in its cover. "What? You're seriously going to watch that again?" He asks as he narrows his eyes at me. "No! I'm going to give it to David to watch with his girlfriend." Randy shakes his head slightly in confusion before saying "Why would you want to give that to your Brother and his girlfriend?" a small grin spreads across my lips as I pick up the DVD. "Because when he pops this baby in," I say shaking it at Randy "She'll be running for the hills and that bitch can't steal my damn Chocolate pudding at Christmas." I say, grimacing at the thought. "You don't seriously dislike her because she stole your Chocolate pudding do you?" he asks suspiciously. "3 Whole years Randy, and no pudding! I'm the one stuck eating caramel. I hate Caramel!" I state before pausing for a moment or so. "Well, that and she's the biggest bitch I've ever met. I'd rather Eve Torres as my step sister." I make a face at the thought. Randy chuckles a bit and sits down next to me on the couch "You're one of a kind." He states softly. I laugh softly and look at Randy. I nod in agreement before the room fell silent. I clear my throat and Randy lets out the fakest cough I've ever heard. I push my lips to the side of my face as I look around the room. "Well, this was fun." I say as I search for words. I wasn't lying; I had a lot of fun, even though it was the most disgusting thing I've ever seen, the night reminded me of when Randy and I first started dating, before the drama. "I guess I should go." Randy sounded hesitant, as if he was waiting for me to stop him. I nodded lightly, "Yeah, maybe you should." Truth was, I didn't want him to go. Randy stood up and made his way over to the door. I placed my hand on the side of the door, and stood beside it, waiting for Randy to say something. A few minutes past by and nothing. "Well, bye." He said softly as he looked straight at me. I nodded as my eyes searched his face, avoiding his eyes_. Well this is awkward, _I thought. Randy leaned in and I debated whether to move or not. I went with not. Randy lightly pressed his lips against my cheek, before giving me a small genuine smile. Once he turned I returned the smile and closed the door. I took a deep breath in and seated myself on my bed.

I was scared. I finally knew why I couldn't take Randy back. I knew I loved him and I knew he was sorry, but I was afraid. Afraid he'd do it again. I needed to take that risk if we were ever going to be together and if it all worked out, it would be worth it. A small smile crossed my lips as I stood up from the bed and made my way out the door. As I closed the door, I studied the hallway. A dumbfounded expression crept across my features when I realized I didn't know what room Randy was in. He rooms with John, right? I questioned myself. I made my way to John's room. The only reason I know where John's room is because of Mickie. I knocked on the door. "Hold on." I heard John say from a distance. _Oh god, don't tell me his having sex in there._ I cringed at the thought. Soon the door opened and I saw John Cena standing there with a towel wrapped around his lower body. _Please tell me he just got out of the shower._ "Oh, Hi Christy." John smiled "What a lovely surprised." He stated as he leaned against the door frame. I rolled my eyes and forced a small smile. "In your dreams Champ." I said and John shrugged his shoulders "Anywhere's good with me." He winked at me. I shook my head, as much I enjoyed John's sarcastic perverted-ness, this was not the time. "John, is Randy here?" I asked, getting straight to the point. John shook his head. "Doesn't he room with you?" I asked. "Nope, he rooms with Legacy now." John explained. "I room with Dave now." I nodded "Alright, where's Legacy's room?" I asked. "Room 8701E I think, if not just knock on every door until you find it." John suggested. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Right… Well thanks John." I said with a smile before making my way to the room John suggested.

I knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. I glanced down the hall at the clock to see it was 1:30 am. I heard a crashing noise and then someone grumbling. A small laugh escaped my lips. _Opps,_ I thought. "Ugh, what?" I heard Ted grumble, rubbing his eyes. "Gee, nice to see you too." I stated sarcastically. "Oh Christy. What are you doing here?" He asked. "Unless it's Jessica Alba or Megan Fox, tell them to piss off!" Cody shouted from a distance. I made my way past Ted, who was practically asleep against the door. I walked in to find Cody on the ground and Randy lying on his bed reading some magazine. "Sorry Cody, looks like you'll have to settle." I said sarcastically. Cody looked up at me "I can do that." He stated with a small grin. Randy looked up from his magazine, completely stunned to see me there. "I'm sure you can." I said to Cody. Randy through his magazine at Cody, who was still on the ground. "Hey!" He said as he finally got back up on his bed. "Christy, what are you doing here?" Randy asked as he got off his bed and made his way over to me. "I need to talk to you." I said. Before either of us could say anything, we heard someone snoring really loudly. I turned to Cody, thinking it came from him, although he was reading Randy's magazine. He looked up at both Randy and I and motioned Ted. We both turned to see Ted asleep like a baby against the door frame. Randy rolled his eyes and made his way over to Ted and led him over to his bed. He dropped him on his bed before coming back over to me. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked curiously. I walked out into the hall and Randy followed. "I'm sorry for waking you." I said apologetically. "I wasn't sleeping." Randy shrugged. "Randy, I finally realized why I couldn't be with you." I said, my eyes glued to the ground. Randy and I were walking to my hotel room as I spoke. I eventually looked up at Randy, and he's eyes were also glued to the ground. "Why?" He asked as we stopped in front of door. "Because I was scared, But… now I'm not. I finally trust you again." I explained. "So you're saying you want to get back together?" He asked softly. I looked to the ground and pushed my lips to the side, thinking for a few moments. I eventually looked back up at Randy and nodded. "Yes." Randy smiled and leaned in a placed a small peak on my lips. "Okay good, because I want to be with you as well." Randy grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I let out a small chuckle and wrapped my arms around his neck, moving in closer to kiss him again.

* * *

To be perfectly honest with you, the next morning I expected Randy to be gone. So I wasn't surprised when I rolled over to find a big empty space next to me. I could even smell his cologne. I rolled onto my back and threw my head back against the pillow. I let out a loud sigh and pulled the blanket above my face. _I'm so stupid!_ I thought. A few moments went by before I heard the door open. I pulled the blanket off of my face and glanced at the door, expecting to see Gail there. To my shock I saw Randy there, holding a white paper bag and a look of utter confusion on his features. "What are you doing?" He asked with a small chuckle. "I thought you left." I stated as I slide out of the bed. My pajamas were carelessly thrown on the floor beside the bed, so it wasn't that difficult to find them. Once I had them on, I joined Randy back on the bed. "Why would I leave?" He asked, quite surprised by my statement. Randy handed me the paper bag. "Thanks." I said as I opened it. "I don't know, maybe _that's_ all you wanted to do." I explained quietly. "What just sleep with you?" I looked up at Randy and nodded lightly. Randy narrowed his eyes and moved closer to me. "Christy, what I told you, it was the truth. I _do_ love you and I _always_ have; I probably always will. A smile crept across my lips. Hearing him say that meant everything. I leaned up to his lips and smashed my lips against his. Randy cupped my face as support and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Randy lowered me on the bed and climbed on top of me, deepening the kiss.

"Hey Christy, do you prefer these heels or… what the hell!" I heard Melina say in utter shock. "Oh god, not again." I heard Mickie say. I peered behind Randy, who jerked his head in their direction. I saw Melina utterly gob smacked, holding two pairs of heels and I saw Mickie's jaw hanging open. A small smirk spread across Mickie's mouth as she looked like she was about to give me a high five. "Oh Hi Mel… Mickie." I say with a nervous laugh. Randy froze and an awkward smile spread across his face. "Hi girls." He says, removing his right hand from my back and giving them a small wave. I pushed Randy off of me, and he stumbled onto his back next to me. I sat up and wiped my lips with my thumb. "So are you two…" Melina began, but Mickie finished Melina's sentence "…dating?" Randy and I both looked at it each other before glancing to Melina and Mickie. We both nodded. "Kinda." I said with a small shrug. "Kinda?" Melina asked "What do you mean, _kinda_?" She said mockingly. "Okay, yes." I stated. "Right then. Well we don't want to wait around to see… what happens next… so we have to go to the… library." Mickie said, looking at Melina to find the right words. "Bye." Melina said with a small wave before the two practically sprinted out of the room. I looked at Randy "It kinda killed he mood." I stated to Randy. Randy nodded in agreement "Yep." There was a long pause before Randy spoke again. "I know, why don't we eat the muffins I brought?" Randy suggested. "Alright." I nodded in agreement. "But where are they?" I questioned. Randy and I searched around the bed for the white paper bag, we both eventually found it. I held it open and looked inside. "Oh." I muttered. "What?" Randy asked curiously. I held the bag out to Randy. He opened it and glanced inside it. "Oh." He repeated. "They're… slightly squashed." Randy explained. "Uh, _slightly_?" I mocked. I grabbed the bag and pulled out one of the flat muffins "It's more than squashed, but if you're hungry, be my guest."

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." Randy explained with a small grin. "Come on, go get dressed. We'll go to Starbucks or something." It sounded more like a weak order than a suggestion, although Starbucks sounded good right about now so I obeyed. Once I was dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and black knee-high boots Randy and I made our way out of the hotel and towards Starbucks hand-in-hand.

"Hey, guys who's in town tonight." Randy said as we walked into Starbucks. "Who?" I asked curiously as we both waited in the ridiculously long line. "TNA" Randy stated. I looked up at Randy, searching his face for any sign of doubt. "You're kidding right." I eyed him suspiciously before he replied. "Nope, 100% positive." Randy smirked at me. "You better not be just saying that to be an asshole, because that's just major assholey-ness." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Assholey-ness isn't a word," Randy assured me. I shrugged my shoulders "It is now." I nod at Randy, allowing him to now continue. "I would never do that. They're taping tonight, you want to go? Since our show was last night and we leave tomorrow, I don't see why we can't." Randy suggested convincingly. "You really want to go to a TNA show? What, so Bishoff, Hogan and Dixie can try and convince you to sign with them or something." I state sarcastically. "No, I just want to go. Come on, I'm sure you had some friends over there." Randy returned the sarcasm. I hit Randy across the chest. "If you really want to go, fine, we'll go." I rolled my eyes. "Kay good, because I already brought us tickets." My eyes immediately shifted to Randy and widened. "You aren't serious, are you?" I asked. Randy nodded. "Yep." Randy said with his famous smirk creeping across his lips. "I hate you so much right now." I said as we moved closer to the counter. "No you don't." Randy winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and forced a small laugh. "You're a loser." I pointed out, hitting him across the chest. "Hey, Ms Hemme, that's assault." He clarified. "Oh what, you're going to go the cops and say a 5 ft. 6, redhead assaulted you? Real tough Randy, real tough." I said sarcastically. Randy shrugged, "Maybe" or you could just repay me. "Oh really, and how would I do that, Randy?" I asked with a small smile on my lips. Randy leaned in towards me and placed a long passionate kiss on my lips.

* * *

_There we go. Now don't think everything will be happily ever after. Trouble will strike in paradise. But how? By who? I don't know, you'll have to find out! (: And what will happen at the TNA event? If you have any ideas to help cause drama between Randy and Christy, feel free to mention it in a review. Thanks for all yours reviews as well. It means so much!  
Casey Marie xx_


	7. Chap Seven: Just an Obsever

_Here's chapter 7 :) Thanks for your reviews and patience, it means a lot! I have amazing news. We get a four day weekend! YAY. So technically there's only two more days of school left for me. Well, for the week. I get Friday off because they're doing our reports and we get Monday off because it's the queen's birthday. It's not even her real birthday apparently. Oh well, I'm certainly not complaining! Anyway, on with the story. I'll see you at the bottom._

* * *

I groaned in irritation. "No Ted! I'm telling ya, it's Christy's natural hair color." Cody proceeded. "Nu-uh. She's a natural brunette." Ted whined back. I rolled my eyes. These two were having this debate for the past 10 minutes. It seemed to be amusing Randy though. Although this wasn't their first topic of debate. It was originally about Star Wars and somehow made its way to talking about Twilight? I did learn something knew though; Cody was Team Edward and Ted was Team Jacob.

_Flashback_

"_Twilight, twilight, twilight. Who gives a damn?" Randy moaned. What brought this on? Randy was doing an interview for some website and was asked "Team Edward or Team Jacob?" Randy's answer. "Are you gay?" The look on the reporters face was priceless. It was a mixture between confusion, horror, shock and something I couldn't put my finger on. Perhaps, guilt? I mean who knows; maybe he was gay and was living this giant lie. Although the camera was quickly turned off and the four of us were heading to a TNA taping. Oh joy. "Oh wait… no one." Randy continued. "Twilight is stupid and anyone else who's either Team Edward or Jacob is messed up. It's so overrated." Randy ranted. "Hey!" Cody and Ted said in unison. Randy and I exchanged an odd look to the two before one of us had the courage to ask what was playing on both of our minds. I, being so courageous, asked the two. Oh boy was that a mistake. "Dare I ask," I paused shaking my head momentarily "what are you two on about?" Randy was driving, so it didn't seem as if he was curious to know their answer, but I knew he was listening intensely._

"_Well you said that anyone who is Team Edward or Jacob is stupid." Cody began before Ted finished by saying "And we are both team Jacob and we're certainly not stupid." Ted defended. "Damn right- wait, what?" Cody asked turning to Ted. Ted shrugged as confusion settled on his features. "I am NOT Team Jacob! Team Edward thank you very much!" Cody explained. "You're what? How can you seriously be a fan of that blood-sucking bastard?" Ted debated. _

"_Oh dear god." I muttered as I returned into my previous position; which was facing straight forward, towards the wind-screen. Randy was next to me and once he caught my reaction he let out a loud chuckle. "What's so funny, Orton?" I asked, glaring at him. "This is all your fault." I muttered to Randy. Randy chuckled again, this time replacing it with a large smirk. "You're cute when you're mad; although you're cute all the time." Randy winked at me. I rolled my eyes, but I was sure I blushed. "How is this my fault? You were the one who asked." Randy pointed out. That may have been true, but I wasn't going to let him pin this on me. "Excuse me? You're the one who brought up the whole twilight scenario, not to mention the 'Team Jacob & Edward supports are stupid.'" I mocked. "Hey, I wouldn't have brought it up if the stupid interviewer hadn't of, okay." Randy explained. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, it's the interviews fault." I said in a sarcastic tone. I turned back to both Cody and Ted who were arguing about how a Vampire can beat a Werewolf. Not to mention Ted sticking up for Jacob, saying that Cody was lying and that he was just ashamed that he had so much faith in a loser, and so on._

"_Liar! You know it's true. A werewolf can easily kick that skinny, pale, bloody-drinking fag's ass!" Ted fired back. You know what the scariest thing of this all was? I think they were serious. _

"_He is not a fag! You're the fag and so is Jacob. I mean, he needs to get laid." Cody pointed out._

"_That's funny, because so does Edward! I mean in Eclipse, Bella wants to sleep with him, but he rejects her saying 'I don't want to hurt you', blah, blah. I mean seriously, she wants to do it with him and he's declining? I mean, it's not like he has that many options…" Ted ranted. He had a point. "See, maybe he is a fag. Either that or he has a small penis." Ted said in a matter-of-factly tone._

_Cody opened his mouth to defend, but Randy quickly interrupted. "You two can't talk." Randy exclaimed. The two younger men looked at each other and then glanced back at Randy, shooting him an 'excuse me' look. "You're the one arguing about two fictional CHARACTERS! Who frankly, wouldn't give a fuck anyway." Randy said. The car fell silent. I could hear Ted and Cody both mumbling stuff under their breaths. Who knew? Two WWE wrestlers were hardcore Twilight fans? I would never have guessed. _

"_So Christy, are you Team Edward or Jacob?" Cody asked quietly. This earned a loud groan from Randy. _

"_Cody, Ted," I paused, turning to the two. "I'm Team, I don't give a fuck." I stated bluntly with a sweet smile before turning around. "Well, there was no need to be rude." I heard Ted mutter. _

_There was a long silence, until..._

"_So Christy, are your boobs real?" Ted asked. I turned to Randy, shooting him a 'is he really serious' look. Randy simply shrugged. "I don't think so. I mean, come on, look at them!" I heard Cody 'share his opinion'. I let out a loud sigh. This was going to be a long car ride._

_End of Flashback._

Randy didn't seem to enjoy the car ride either. He was using his right hand to drive with and his left elbow was rested against the window, the side of his head rested in his hand. He had a look of utter boredom on his face.

"Nu-uh!" Cody said immaturely.

"Yeah-huh." Ted replied, just as childishly.

"Shut up!" Randy snapped. "You're both wrong! She's a natural blond! Now for fucks sake, can we have 2 minutes of silence?" Randy glared at the two and they shot Randy a weak nod. "Thank you." Randy stated before turning his head to face the road again. "Jeez, go change your tampon." I heard Ted mumble. I let out a giggle and turned to Randy, who wasn't amused. I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a slight pout.

Once we finally made it to the iMPACT! Arena, I could feel my heart racing. I let out a sigh as we lowered ourselves into our front row seats. I was seated in between Randy and Ted, while Cody was seated next to Ted. Once iMPACT kicked off, I could feel the surge of un-describable emotions running through my body. To say I was nervous and uneasy was an understatement. The matches were alright. Nothing different. We got cold glares from TNA fans and the TNA wrestlers who noticed me were pretty speechless. I just gave them a weak smile and let them continue to do their thing. Tonight, I was an observer. Nothing more.

Everything was fine… until the MCMG's came out. I squinted my eyes shut for a few moments before opening them. I began to feel more uneasy. Randy notices me squirm in my seat. He leaned down next to my face, his hot breath pressing against my skin, sending a shiver through my body. He always did that. "You alright?" he whispered quietly. I turned to him and nodded, giving him a small smile. "Okay, good." He said as he pressed his warm lips against mine. It was a sweet kiss, nothing heated or anything. I smiled against his lips, before we both pulled away. I missed these moments when I was at TNA. I turned to the ring, to see Alex Shelly and Chris Sabin on the apron, their eyes glued to me. Alex's vision shifted to Randy, before he whispered something to Chris. Chris nodded his head. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, but decided to shrug them off. I took a deep breath in. I quickly grabbed my phone out of my bag and glanced at the time. **7:50 **pm it read. I rolled my eyes. Great, a long time to go.

Alex and Chris won, easily, but when the ref raised their hand in victory, they both looked at me, their stare unreadable. Alex practically burned a hole through me with his eyes. I stared at him back, but eventually I looked away, I couldn't stand to look at him longer. Alex and Chris climbed out of the ring and made their way over to Legacy and I. I closed my eyes and prayed they'd both walk past, but my prayers weren't answered because they stood right in front of us. I mouthed 'Don't' to the two of them, but a smirk formed their lips. Randy narrowed his eyes at them and followed Alex's gaze, which landed at him. I slowly and lightly shook my head, my eyes not leaving them. Cody and Ted were confused, as was Randy, but he caught on quick and he understood I didn't want them there. Randy stood up and moved closer to the rail, standing right in front of Alex, face to face. The only thing between them was a small rail.

"Can we help you?" Randy asked dryly. Alex let out a small scoff and rolled his eyes. Randy's eyes narrowed at him. The two just stared at each other before I stood up and moved closer to Randy. I whispered into his ear "Please, just leave it." I said quietly. Randy turned to me and then back at Alex. He nodded softly before moving away, his eyes not leaving Alex. I moved closer to the two of them.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked. I rolled my eyes and leaned forward. "I'm just an observer. So why don't you two stop getting your knickers in a knot and go back stage. I don't need any more drama." I said in a loud whisper. A small grin formed on Alex's lips. He hadn't said a word. "Whatever you say, Hemme." He said in a bitter tone. He and Alex walked away slowly, looking at me as they walked. I waited until they were up at t he top of the ramp before I seated myself back next to Randy. "What was that about?" Cody and Ted said in unison. I shook my head softly, "Just leave it." I stated softly. The three all exchanged glanced and eventually nodding, respecting my decision. Although a strong part of me knew that this would be brought up again.

Once the show ended, we all made our way out of the arena. Almost as instantly as we were outside and the wind hit us, they all asked in unison "What was that about?" I looked at the three of them, before looking to the ground. "We just… have some history." I said. "That's all." I said with a weak smile. As we almost made it to the car, someone shouted "Christy!" I turned and saw Traci running into my arms. She clinged onto me and squeezed me tight. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I had no use but to support her. "Traci!" I said, matching her excitement. Traci eventually hopped down and smiled at me. "Well, well, well." She said mockingly with a grin. "Look who it is." I rolled my eyes. "Great to see you too." I replied. "Well, who do we have here?" She asked eyeing every member of Legacy up and down. I laughed. "Trace, don't forget you're married." I clarified. "Oh yeah." She replied in realization. "Come on in and see everyone." Traci offered. I looked at Randy, Ted and Cody. "I don't know-"Before I could finish, Ted cut me off. "We'd love too." He said with a wide smile. "Great, let's go." Traci returned the smile and dragged me towards the entrance, followed closely behind by Legacy.

Once we made it backstage, Traci insisted on getting all my old friends. I rolled my eyes and let out a small sigh. It was great to see them and all, it's just I really felt uncomfortable here. I walked over to Cody, Ted and Randy.

"Sorry." I said quietly. "Don't be, I'm really excited." Ted said happily. I let out a small laugh. "I'm glad to hear that Ted. We shouldn't be here long and I mean that. I want to get back to the hotel as soon as possible." I sighed. "It's fine." Randy said with a smirk. "I don't mind waiting, although it would be wonderful if you would repay me." He pouted softly. I raised a brow "Really? What a surprise." I said sarcastically. Randy placed his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer to him. We were inches apart. "Ew. We're out of here." Cody announced, rolling his eyes. I jerked my head in his direction "It's a very natural thing, Coddles." I grinned. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, a small grin on his face. Ted and Cody went down the hall, but stopped once they caught sight of the beautiful people. I shook my head and turned to Randy, flashing him a grin. I moved my face closer to his and pressed my lips to his. The kiss started off soft and slow, but in just a few moments Randy's tongue entered my mouth. The kiss deepened quickly as our tongues moved together hungrily. Randy's hands began to wonder, but before we knew it we heard someone clear their throats. Randy and I slowly pulled apart. I jerked my head behind me, because I had my back to whoever interrupted us. I turned to see Traci standing with Roxxi, Kaz, Kurt, Joe, Val, Chris and Alex and AJ. I smiled at them and pulled from Randy. I gave them each a hug, intentionally missing Chris and Alex. The way they acted tonight, I reckon they would have pushed me off. I stood next to Randy and he placed his arm around my waist.

We all just talked, excluding Chris and Alex. I could every few seconds glance to Alex, only to see his eyes on Randy and I. It made me feel uncomfortable. "AJ, we need to-" My head shot up at that familiar voice, as did Randy's. We knew that voice, all too well. "Christy? Randy? What are you two doing here?" asked the Natural Boy himself, with a grin on his face. I ran up and hugged him. Randy stood closely behind, giving him a manly hug. Randy and Ric always stayed close, up until Ric left for TNA. Randy was disappointed, but he still respected him just as much. Ric and I go way back, and when I found out he was here at TNA, we became closer. I originally met Ric when I dated Randy and he was still apart of Evolution. Ric sat at the table and Randy and I seated ourselves back down. "Are you two..?" Ric asked, gesturing Randy and I. I laughed and I swear Randy had his famous smirk on his face. We both nodded. "Again? Wow, you two couldn't stay away from each other." Ric said with a big smirk. I narrowed my eyes at Ric jokingly, before sending a smile in his direction. Ric turned his gaze to Alex. I followed his gaze to see a downed Alex Shelly. I begged Randy wouldn't have caught on soon.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted my Ted and Cody crashing into a mail cart. I looked over towards the noise to see Ted and Cody running from Lacey. Ted was in the lead, followed my Cody. I shook my head, sighing aloud. "Ted!" I shouted. He paused and looked at me. "Yeah?" He said in a clueless tone. "What did you do?" I asked and Ted moved closer. "I just made out with Lacey Von Erich." He said proudly. "Then why are you running?" I asked. A guilty expression crossed his features. "Er… I kind of told her that we would get married. Now she thinks…" My jaw dropped slightly. "You didn't…" Randy began chuckling. "He did." He said with a nod. "Teddy! Wait for me!" Lacey shouted running down the hallway. "I still need my ring." She exclaimed, her voice getting closer. "Shit. Gotta go. Be quick, we have to run!" Ted's eyes widened. "Shit! Come on Ted, I think I see Madison as well!" Cody shouted, signaling for Ted to follow him out to the carpark. The two sprinted, the 11 of us just frozen in silence before laughing. "Well we have to go." I said getting up, Randy doing the same.

Randy and I said our goodbyes and were on our way to the car hand-in-hand. Tonight wasn't so bad. "Christy!" I heard someone shout. I turned to see Alex running towards me. My face dropped. "Can I talk to you?" He asked quietly. I looked at Randy and then back at Alex. "I have to go, we have a flight to catch tomorrow." I replied, a small frown forming on my lips. "Please? It will be quick." He reassured. I looked up at Randy, who hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Okay, but quickly." I stated. Alex nodded and led me a few meters away. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

* * *

_Got crappy towards the end, I know. I still hope you liked.  
Wonder what Alex wants to talk to Christy about? Hmm…  
:D Please review guys! (: Casey Marie xx_


	8. Chap Eight: Bitter Words

_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated this story, I've had a busy couple of weeks. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Also check out a few of my new stories and the poll on my profile. This chapter's quite short, I'm sorry._

_Big thanks to all the awesome reviews I got, it's so amazing. Thank you!_

* * *

I looked at Alex, who was searching for his words. I didn't know if I wanted to hear what he had to say. I was just getting out of the drama produced in my life; I didn't need it to start all over again. I knew it was a bad idea coming to a TNA taping, not to mention what would happen if Vince found out. I'm sure Legacy won't get in to much trouble, being how much Vince admires Randy, I can tell, I've seen his paycheck. Vince is also high on Cody and Ted, so that leaves them safe because they're aligned with Randy. As for me? Vince probably just sees me as some 'diva' that is easily replaced. Although if he does decide to release me, I won't be going down without a fight – I won't hesitate to give that man a piece of my mind; but then again, when don't I?

I could feel a lump forming in my throat. Alex extended his arm out to place a hand on my shoulder but I immediately jerked my shoulder away. I wasn't in the mood for some soap opera scene. I wanted to just walk away, although a part of me was hanging to hear what he was about to say. "What do you want to talk about?" I repeated, trying my best to stay patient. I wasn't one for this angst crap, especially when it's freezing outside. Alex scratched the back of his neck momentarily before looking up at me, an unreadable expression crossed on his features.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking the questions around here?" His tone was sour, almost like he was hissing at me. I was slightly taken aback. I narrowed my eyes at him and opened my mouth to speak only for him to interrupt me. "What are you doing here? You don't belong here anymore and why the fuck would you bring, _them_ here." He hissed at me again, spitting at the word.

I snorted and folded my arms over my chest. "Why is it any of _your_ concern?" I questioned, returning the sourness. "I'm just here as a regular audience member." I state innocently. "Although, by the looks of those crowds, you could use a few more." I fired. His expressed dropped, he was speechless. Sure it was a low blow, but he had it coming.

There was a long silence and I was about to leave, but Alex finally retorted to saying something. "Wow, aren't you real loyal. Christy, if I don't remember correctly who came crawling to TNA, when they weren't pleased with being at WWE? Huh." Alex fired back at me. Oh that was low. I clenched my jaw and was ready to smack him across the face, but I hesitated.

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? Huh, remind me of the past? Because if you didn't notice, I'm quite happy to be away from _you_ and _TNA_. Now if that's all, I have to go." I gritted my teeth and turned on my heel and made my way over to the car.

I heard Alex sigh but thought nothing of it. "Christy, wait." He called. I thought of stopping but I decided to keep walking. I didn't want to speak to him. Finally he caught up with me and stood in front of me. I rolled my eyes and tried to move around him, but he just moved in front of me. "Christy, are you with Randy?" He asked in a somewhat sincere tone. I narrowed my eyes at me.

"Oh and that's so _your_ business?" I questioned in a sarcastic tone, my arms still folded over my chest. Alex opened his mouth but I didn't let him speak. "I honestly don't give a fuck Alex. This will be the last time I come to a TNA show, don't you worry." I sighed and tried to walk around him but he wouldn't allow me.

"Christy, just hear me out. I have something I really want to tell you." I stared up at him. He was being sincere, I knew that much. This was a rare moment; the Alex Shelly I knew was never sincere. I gestured for him to continue. "I want you to break up with Randy." He stated bluntly. My jaw dropped. I was actually speechless. How dare he ask me to do that? What an ass! I considered slapping him senseless, but I decided against. What if Vince or the wrestling sites found out? Actually, that wouldn't be half bad. I could see the headline now, **'TNA STAR, ALEX SHELLY GETS BEATEN SENSELESS BY FORMER KO AND CURRENT DIVA, CHRISTY HEMME!'** Oh how tempting that is.

"Alex…" I struggled with my words I was so shocked. How could he just ask me something like that? "How dare you… ask me something like that? I care about Randy and you have no right in asking that. I have to go." I shook my head and try to move around him, but he won't let me. I was getting frustrated. "Let me past Alex." I say in a low tone.

"After you answer one question." He asks in a quiet tone. I hesitate but eventually nod my head. "Do you love Randy?" Way to be subtle, Alex. To say I was shocked was an understatement. What kind of question was that? _'Do you love Randy?' _I mean, come on. Why don't I ask him_, 'Do you love your mother, Alex?'_ Okay, so maybe it's not the same, but you're catching my drift.

"Excuse me?" I narrow my eyes at him. I'm speechless. "You heard me." Alex says dryly, his arms folded. Why did it concern him so damn much? I took a deep breath in. Whoa, wait a minute. Why haven't I answered him yet? A small smirk was growing on his lips. I smirked to myself. This was going to wipe that smirk right off his face. "Yes." I said slowly, leaning towards Alex as I spoke the word. Alex's expression dropped.

"I don't believe you." He stated in a low toe, shaking his head lightly. I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Well you should because it's true." I explained. Alex eyed me suspiciously, like he didn't believe me. Which was impossible, because I do love Randy. "Now I've really got to go. Goodbye, Alex." I sighed and pushed past him. Unsurprisingly he let me push past him. The car park was mildly dark, although there was streetlamps and a whole lot of wrestlers getting in and out of their cars.

"Christy." I heard a voice say. I couldn't make out the tone, so I thought it was just Alex again. I decided to ignore it and keep walking, my pace picking up. "Christy." The voice repeated, seemingly closer. Someone grasped my arm and spun me around to face them. I jumped when I saw it was Chris. Oh great, was he here to question my relationship as well?

"Look Chris, I have to go." I stated, jerking my arm out of his grasp, but his hold was too strong. "Chris. Please." I asked politely. He released my arm and I shot him a small smile. I turned on my heel and walked away, my head bowing low.

"He loves you." I heard Chris call out from behind me. This caused me to freeze. "Excuse Me?" I asked in confusion. "What are you on about Chris?" I continued, turning and making my way over to him.

He rolled his eyes. "Alex." He sighed. I was definitely taken aback by that. "W-what?" I shuttered. I was stunned, to say the least. Alex and I dated for three years. We were as serious as a non-married couple could get. At one point I thought he was going to propose, after being told by the whole locker room that he was, I ended our relationship. We told each other we loved each other, but honestly, I didn't always mean it. There was only one man I truly loved and that was Randy. I never told Alex, because I cared too much about him and I could never do that to him. After I broke it off with him I left TNA. A few months past before Vince contacted me and I joined WWE. Alex and I haven't spoken since, neither have Chris and I.

"Don't act like it's some big surprise Christy, he's always loved you." Chris said bitterly. "Did you even love him?" Chris asked. Oh great. What was I suppose to tell him_? 'No, I never loved your best friend and my ex-boyfriend, I only told him I did so I didn't hurt his feelings?'_ I don't think so. My eyes were glued to the floor as I tried to find the right words. After a momentary silence, I looked up at Chris and sighed. I shook my head lightly.

"You're such a heartless, bitch Christy." Chris hissed, shaking his head at me in shame. He let out a scoff as he eyes me up and down disgust. Chris eventually turned and walked away, shaking his head. I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I watched as Chris' figure grew smaller and smaller, eventually fading. Why did his words have such an impact on me? I made my way over to the car, once I had dried my tears. As I opened my door and stepped into the car, the trio looked at me. Obviously aware I was crying.

"Alright, what did that little punk do to you? Cos I swear, I will break every bone in his body." Randy threatened, his teeth gritted.

I shook my head lightly. "No, please don't. I just want to go." I said in a low tone. Randy hesitated but eventually obeyed. I wiped my eyes. The car fell absolutely silent for a good five minutes…

Until…

"Can we get some McDonalds?" asked Ted. "I'm starving!"


	9. Chap Nine: Do You Love Me?

_A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and patience guys, it means a lot xx_

* * *

I heard someone barge into my room. A part of me wanted to see who it was, in case it was a mass murderer or a rapist or something, but I honestly didn't feel like it. I've isolated myself – again – from everyone. Luckily Gail went back to Toronto and the past week I've had the hotel to myself. I haven't spoken to Alex or Chris and quite frankly I'm glad. I haven't spoken to my four best friends; Melina, Mickie, Adam or Jason since RAW last week and more importantly I haven't spoken to Cody, Ted or _Randy_ since Vince called us to his office to explain why we were at a TNA taping. I took the blame and explained that one of my close friends was going through a whole lot of drama and needed my help – when truth was, I needed their help. Luckily Vince was convinced and nobody got in trouble.

"Get up."

I knew that voice.

"No." I muttered.

"Get up." The voice repeated.

"No." I replied from under the covers in a slower tone.

"Christina Lee Hemme, get your lazy ass up now." The voice turned stern and impatient.

I paused. "No." I repeated, sighing slightly.

"We haven't seen or heard from you in a week. I don't even think you've left this hotel room in a week. You're probably getting fatter by the second."

My jaw dropped. Did she just say what I thought she said? I pulled the blankets off my head and chest, shooting up. "I am not getting fatter! I have a great figure, thank you very much." I snapped, glaring at the two figures in my room; now supporting two accomplished smirks. "Oh – I get it. Aren't you two oh so funny." I said sarcastically, narrowing my eyes at them. I pushed myself back down onto the mattress and pulled the blanket above my head and closed my eyes – attempting to get some sleep.

"Fine. If you're going to be like that – we'll pull the big guns out."

What did they mean by that? I heard the door shut. I waited a few moments before pulling the blanket off of my eyes, my vision immediately moving to the door. They were gone.

Christy – 1

Friends – 0

I sighed in relief and rolled over onto my side. A couple of moments later I heard the door open. What were they up to?

"Christy." Melina warned.

"No." I simply replied, my back to them.

"Fine – be like that." Mickie replied.

"I will."

All of a sudden, out of the blue, two large figures began jumping on me. It most certainly wasn't Melina or Mickie because I know that they didn't not weight that much. The two figures were jumping on each side of me. One foot almost came in contact with my head. I used all the power I had to push that figure off the bed. There was a thunderous thud as they hit the ground.

"Shit!" I heard a familiar voice curse. This caused the other figure to stop bouncing and stare worriedly down over the bed. Melina and Mickie just stood there in shock. I looked over the side of the bed to see Adam lying on the ground holding his head in pain. I did not know I was that strong – then again, maybe Adam wasn't all that strong. I shrugged my shoulders when the other three pairs of eyes turned to me. "You two said I wouldn't get hurt!" Adam whined.

Christy – 2

Friends – 0

"I didn't think she would hurt you!" Melina exclaimed to Adam, who was still on the ground. I snapped my head in Jason's direction - who was just standing there, frozen on my bed; gazing over the side of the bed at his friend. I raised my brow at him and gave him a knowing look. Jason's eyes widened and he quickly jumped off the bed and stepped away from it. I tried to hold a laugh in; how unique are my friends? "Adam, her lazy ass has barely moved off the damn bed in a week, I didn't expect her reflexes to still be so… active." Melina explained to Adam. My jaw dropped slightly. Ouch.

Christy – 2

Friends – 1

I'll give them that.

"Yeah, well..." I tried to think of a comeback. The four of them looked at me. I let out a frustrated sigh – I couldn't think of a comeback. "Ugh! I'm going for a walk." I announce, heading for the door. As I opened the door I heard Jason clear his throat. I snapped my body around in their direction. I gave them a questioning look. The three of them – minus Adam – who was now clutching the edge of the bed, trying to pull himself up from the ground – eyed me up and down, pointing out my attire; which consisted of boy shorts and a white tank top. "Oh." I muttered. "Well I can't get dressed with you four looking at me, now can I?" I say. The three just shrugged their shoulders, obviously not quite getting what I was trying to say. "That was code for, get the hell out of my hotel room – That goes for you too, Adam." I order, opening the door for them and gesturing it with my left hand.

Mickie and Melina left first; while Jason helped his best friend up. The two shuffled to towards the door, before pausing when they reached my figure. "There was no need to be so pushy, Ms. Hemme." Jason stated in a serious tone, nodding his head. I raise my brow at the two; who just begin moving out of the door. I close the door once the two men are out of the door way and let out a loud, aggravated sigh. Is it the friends or family you can't choose?

I look around at my surroundings, a small smirk slowly forming on my lips. _They're gone_, I thought to myself. I let out an accomplished chuckle and jumped on my bed. A couple of moments later, I heard…

"CHRISTY! Get your ass off that bed!" I heard Melina scream from the hallway; I almost fell off the bed, she startled me that much. I looked around and raised my brow suspiciously.

I need new friends.

* * *

The breeze was cold, yet very relaxing. It was nice to be outside again. I was beginning to feel like a zombie. After Mel, Mickie, Jason and Adam had left; I took a shower, straightened my hair and got dressed – now I'm wondering down the street searching for a starbucks or something. I could use a nice coffee. A part of me wanted to go and find Randy, especially when we are still in a relationship; although I don't know what I could say to him. I know he would want to know what happened. I just don't think I could tell him.

I made my way into a small café and seated myself down in a booth towards the far end of the café. I sighed and lowered myself into the seat, my eyes not moving from the table. A couple of minutes passed before a figure stood next to my booth. I assumed it was a waiter or waitress and didn't bother moving my gaze. "Just a latte, please." I say not taking my eyes off the edge of the table. They must've been a really slow writer because they just stood there for a good minute or so, not moving. "Did I stutter? I asked for a-" I snapped, turning my head into the figures direction. I was speechless to see Randy standing there – his eyes fixed on me. I didn't say anything. I couldn't; instead I just sat there, my eyes wondering his face. I finally found my words again. "Uhm, have a seat?" I offer in a questioning tone, gesturing the seat across from me. Randy didn't say anything – he just lowered himself in the seat across from me. Neither of us said anything for about 3 minutes; though it seemed like an eternity.

This silence was killing me.

"Just say something." I blurt out in a pleading tone. "Please?"

I heard him sigh; shaking his head ever so slightly. "What do you expect me to say Christy?" He questioned, finally glancing up at me. "I didn't even know if you were still alive – nor did I know if we were still together!" Randy raised his voice, causing people to stare. I opened my mouth to speak but he quickly interrupted. "I don't want to hear it Christy!" He shouted.

I closed my eyes. I could feel the anger building up inside of me. I can understand why he was so mad – I just didn't want him to well. I couldn't stand it.

"_You're a heartless bitch, Christy."_

Chris' words rang in my head again; repeating themselves over and over again. Why did they leave this mark on me? I was over with TNA. I didn't want to go back, especially after hearing those words. I just wanted them to stop. Not only have I pissed Alex and Chris off; but now Randy's mad at me. Maybe I'm not meant to be in a relationship. I opened my eyes and looked at Randy – whose jaw was clenched.

"I'm sorry." I say in a low tone, almost in a whisper. I didn't want to have this conversation with Randy; I've been avoiding it for the past week. I wanted to see Randy, I mean of course I did I just didn't know if I could deal with explaining myself.

"Christy, sometimes that's just not good enough. Look – do you love me or not?" Randy asks, obviously dead serious. This causes my head to snap up and look right into his eyes.

"How could you ask me something like that Randy?" I question in disbelief. Randy raises his brow like he was questioning my statement. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Of course I love you, Randy!" I practically shout, causing most of the café to turn in our direction.

I couldn't care less.

"You haven't been acting like it."

With that said Randy pushed himself off of his seat and began making his way for the door. I was in shock. I couldn't do anything – nor could I say anything. Why was he being like this? He knew I loved him, why did he even doubt it for a second? Hold on – I should be the one who's made, not him.

"Randy!" I called out as I pushed myself out of my seat and ran after him. I didn't care who heard me or that the crowded café customers' eyes were on both of us. Randy didn't look back, he just opened the door and stepped out as if I didn't exist. "Randy!" I repeated in a louder, more aggravated tone. I stepped out of the café and saw he was about 50 meters away, his head bowing low. "Randy!" I called out again, although not nearly as loud as the other two times – it seemed pointless.

It was too late.

* * *

Ted's POV.

There was a loud knock on our hotel room door, which caused Cody to jump out of his skin letting out a small… _shriek_? Which caused me to chuckle; Cody shot me a cold stare.

"Who is it?" I shouted from the couch.

"Christy." I heard the familiar voice say in a lower tone.

Cody and I exchanged glances. "Turn it off!" I ordered in a whisper. Cody nodded and quickly dived for the DVD player. "Hold on Christy." I shout as I jump off the couch. Cody had gotten out Alice in Wonderland and placed it with Friday the Thirteenth, skipping it to Chapter 5. Cody gave me a nod and I ran towards the door. I acted natural, placing my arm on the side of the door frame while I slowly opened the door. "Why Hello, Christy. What brings you to our lovely estate?" I ask in a charming tone a small smirk playing on my lips. I was waiting for Christy to fire back with a comeback instead she said nothing, her head bowing low.

I stepped aside allowing her to walk through. Christy didn't say anything until I closed the door and slowly made my way over to her with a worried expression on my face. I opened my mouth to ask her if she was okay, but she interrupted me. "By the way Ted, this is your hotel room, not an estate; besides you don't even pay for it – Vince does." She states in a neutral tone, gazing up at me slightly. If she wasn't so down I knew she would have used a lot more sarcasm.

"Oh hey Christy, Ted and I were just watching… Friday the Thirteenth." Cody explained in a shaking tone from the couch. I nod in agreement. Christy just nods her head three times, still hanging low. "That's how manly we are." I added. "Are you okay?" I finally ask. Christy shook her head. I hadn't seen Christy in, well ages. I had a feeling those Motor Gun dudes had something to do with it – that's their name right? Oh I don't know and don't really care, but if I find out it was their fault that Christy is so sad and that Randy and Christy haven't spoken in ages – possibly hurting their relationship, then Cody and I will be paying them a little visit. I clenched my jaw slightly remembering the events that occurred one week ago.

Cody eventually realized that everything was getting serious and quickly jumped over the side of the couch and over to Christy and I.

"Are you alright?" Cody questions wirily, showing as much as sincerity as I did. Christy shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I piped in.

"I think mine and Randy's relationship... is in jeopardy." Christy announced in a soft tone, having trouble getting her statement out. Christy raised her head slightly to gaze up at us. Cody and I quickly exchanged a weary glance and then turned back to Christy.


	10. Chap 10: Confessions

I lowered myself onto one of the beds and looked to the ground. I couldn't believe it was happening. I heard Cody clear his throat and glance at Ted, who was shuffling and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You know, a little advice would be nice." I say to the two.

"Oh right." Cody says with a little hesitation before glancing at Ted momentarily then making his way over to me. Cody sat down next to me and grabs my hands, places them on his lap; you know when a parent is trying to tell you that your pet or family member has passed. I eyed him suspiciously; cautious of what he was going to do next. Let's just say, no member of Legacy was predictable – especially Cody. "Christy, Christy, Christy-" Cody began in a soft tone before Ted let out a small sigh, leaning over and grabbing Cody's wrists and pulling him up from the bed. Cody held his arms out while shaking his head in confusion.

"Cody, just because Randy and Christy have encountered problems in their relationship does _not_ mean you can hit on her." Ted explained to Cody, who just stood there, realization settling on his features.

"Oh." Cody said nodding at Ted in an understanding fashion.

"Wait a second." I say, standing up. "You were trying to hit on me?" I say in slight disbelief.

Cody glanced at Ted, before his eyes moved back to me again. "I never said that." Cody mumbled while looking to the ground.

"But he just said-"

"Uh… Coming dad!" Cody shouted towards the door before hurrying out, causing me to narrow my eyes in his direction. I moved closer to Ted, not taking my eyes off of the door that Cody had just rushed out of.

"Isn't his dad in Marietta?" I asked Ted in confusion.

Ted nodded his head with a roll of his eyes. "Yes." Ted answers with a sigh and a shake of his head. "But, you know Cody. Anyway I just texted Melina telling her to text Mickie and get Mickie to call Jason and Adam and get them to come here." Ted explains to me with a nod.

"So wait, is it just Jason and Adam who are coming or Mickie and Melina as well?" I ask Ted.

Ted paused for a couple of moments. "I don't know."

* * *

"You know, I am offended." Melina announced as her and Mickie walked in with Adam and Jason not far behind.

"You know so am I." Adam announced in agreement to Melina.

"As am I!" Jason added with a raise of his head.

All of us looked in Mickie's direction expecting a fourth announcement from the diva. Instead we got: "Me? Honestly, I'm not all that offended." Mickie said with a small shake of her head.

"And what have I done to offend you three?" I question while I was seated on Cody's bed; who in fact had not returned yet.

"Let's see, I thought you came to us when you have problems; especially your Randy problems." Melina explained in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"And I kinda of feel replaced as her best guy friend." Adam explained to me as he raised his chin upwards towards Ted, obviously referring to Ted.

"Excuse me?" Jason exclaimed. "I am her best guy friend."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, this isn't an episode of Doctor Phil, alright? I haven't replaced any of you, I swear." I say with a sigh. "Look if you guys aren't here to help, then I might as well go speak to Randy myself because so far, the only think you four have done it complain." I snap preparing myself to stand up and walk away. If I did actually walk away, it wouldn't have been to go see Randy. I wouldn't have the guts to do that.

"Wait Christy. We're sorry." Melina says with a small frown.

I got up and moved towards the door. "Look I appreciate you all coming here, but maybe you shouldn't have. I just… want to be alone." I say in a low tone, sending the 5 of them a small smile before walking out of the hotel room. Since we were in California I decided to take advantage of that. I quickly went to my hotel room, ignoring Gail and Matt making out on the count and changed into a hot pink, two-piece, strapless bikini on. I quickly put on a pair of Cobian Newport Sandals and a pair of Jimmy Choo sunglasses.

Once I made it close to the shore I took my shoes off and let the small grains of wet sand cover my feet. Eventually I moved further away from the shore and sat down on the dry sand gazing out at the ocean.

"Fancy seeing you here." I heard an all too familiar voice say. I gazed up at the figure, placing my right hand to my head, trying to block the sunlight. It was Randy. I sighed and glanced back down at the sand.

"Well, everyone needs time to think." I say.

"True."

"You can sit down, you know."

"Do you want me too?"

I stayed silent.

"Exactly."

"It's not that. If I didn't want you to, I wouldn't have offered." I explain.

"But you don't want to talk about us, right?"

He knew me too well.

"I do, I want to sort our relationship out. I really do. I just-"

Randy cut me off. "Don't know what to say?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

Randy eventually sat next to me although my vision didn't move at all. "Christy I'm sorry." Randy apologized. I could feel his eyes on me. Randy's comment caused my head to snap in his direction.

"What are you apologizing for?" I questioned with my eyes narrowed.

"For kind of flipping off back there." Randy chuckled nervously, rubbing the back off of his neck.

"Well, if anyone should be apologizing, it's me." I sigh. "I don't even know why I totally isolated myself. It's just Chris said some pretty hurtful things." I say, wincing slightly at the memory.

"Why what did he say?" Randy asked.

"Don't worry about it." I say, shaking my head softly, hoping not to cry again.

"No Christy. Tell me." Randy said in a solid tone. I took a deep breath in.

"Fine." I say, pausing before I relived what Chris had said.

_"Don't act like its some big surprise Christy, he's always loved you." Chris said bitterly. "Did you even love him?" Chris asked. Oh great. What was I suppose to tell him? 'No, I never loved your best friend and my ex-boyfriend, I only told him I did so I didn't hurt his feelings?' I don't think so. My eyes were glued to the floor as I tried to find the right words. After a momentary silence, I looked up at Chris and sighed. I shook my head lightly._

_"You're such a heartless, bitch Christy." Chris hissed, shaking his head at me in shame. He let out a scoff as he eyes me up and down disgust. Chris eventually turned and walked away, shaking his head. I could feel tears welling in my eyes. I watched as Chris' figure grew smaller and smaller, eventually fading._

"He said that?" Randy asked and I nodded. "What a little fucker. I will go punch his head in." Randy explains to me with his jaw clenched. "I will do it Christy, I swear to fucking god."

"No. Just… don't worry about it." I say to Randy. "I deserved a lot worse." I explain.

Randy paused and looks at me. "What could you have possibly done for him to even think about saying that to you – let alone something worse?"

I shook my head again. "No. It doesn't matter." I say nonchalantly.

"Christy…"

"Alright, alright." I reply before explaining to Randy that Alex and I were engaged and I that I never loved him. "See. Maybe I am a heartless bitch." Randy didn't say a word. To be honest, I expected him to say 'Maybe…' but instead he didn't say a word. "You think I am one, don't you?" I was one thing for Chris to say that, but another thing for the man I am in love with to say it.

* * *

_A/N: Really short, I know. Now guys, If you have read 'What are the chances' or 'Ignorance' You will know my laptop is broken and I have to wait a week for my new on. So updates are a bit, bleh at the moment._

_Now I have a job for you guys. I do not know when, it may be in the next 2 or 3 chapter or the next 6 or 7 but I will be pairing Randy and Christy up with a superstar and diva. I can't say why or how, but it will happen. Your job is to tell me who you want Randy to be paired with and Christy to be paired with. Be creative, couples you wouldn't expect. But don't get too attached because Risty (Randy & Christy; just made it up, what do you think. Hahah :D) will return. But they must be current or former WWE superstars/divas; people who were in the WWE within 5 or 7 years ago. I don't plan on pairing Randy with Mae Young and Christy with like Bret Hart._

_Please review guys, it means so much. I also am so thankful for all your patience, I know updates have been really bad, but I am glad you guys are still so interested in the story. xo_


End file.
